Vuelve a tu hogar,
by Layonnenth4
Summary: Harry no esperaba tener un año normal, menos ese, pero ¿era necesario que una niña del futuro viniera y le pusiera su mundo de cabeza? ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy con ella? por cierto, Licy, ¡tienes un ojo esmeralda y otro plata! / NO Mpreg, SÍ yaoi.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

En años más o años menos, justo en el lago del dichoso bosque prohibido, cinco jóvenes magos preparaban un ritual esperando la luz de la luna en un punto exacto: una niña; cuatro alrededor de la más pequeña, esta rubia de nariz respingada no dejaba de sonreír nerviosa, dos hombres y dos mujeres canalizaban magia.

— Chicas, estoy al cien por ciento seguro, que esto no es buena idea. — el castaño cobrizo y alto, hablo sin deshacer el círculo mágico. Pero por Merlín, ¡no dejaba de moverse!

— ¡Oh James, venga ya! — la pelirroja a su lado le quitaba importancia con un gesto de su mano —. Saca tu león interno, hermano.

— Sonara raro, pero apoyo a Jimmy. — esta vez, fue un _peliazul_ que no podía creer, era participe de esa locura.

— Ted Luppin y James Potter, no empiecen que Albus y Scorpius están por llegar — la ultima chica mayor, rubia platino, miro con su típica seriedad y seguridad a la más pequeña que danzaba nerviosa en su sitio. Bueno, tenía que admitir que ver ahí a su pequeña hermanita no era alentador… _solo nos queda rezar_ —. Licy, ya sabes que hacer.

La nombrada asintió con su cabeza mientras apretaba sus ropas. El brillo lunar le alumbro mostrado sus delicadas facciones. _Oh mierda, papá va a gritar hasta los cielos._

— ¡A darle mis hermanotes! — la chiquita subió y bajo su puño con ferocidad y decisión. Los cuatro que la rodeaban sonrieron mientras apretaban sus manos cerrando el círculo y dando _su_ magia. Las runas de dicho pentagrama, comenzaron a brillar de extraños colores que como serpientes, subieron por los rayos de luz lunar y así, envolviendo a la pequeña rubia.

Licy, como la llamaron anteriormente, fue rodeada de pies a cabeza y absorbida por esa magia ancestral hasta desaparecer por un puente Einstein*.

Los cuatro restantes jadearon cansados y terminaron por sentarse en el suelo. Donar su magia para tal hazaña… si su padre estuviese ahí, los despellejaría vivos.

En su cansancio, una voz no invitada por nadie, resonó en el desolado lugar y les hizo erguirse y congelarse en su sitio.

— James, Teddy, Lily y Cissy — Oh mierda, Albus y Scorpius estaban frente a ellos. — ¿Dónde. Esta. Licy?

Olviden la masacre y castigos de sus padres, esos dos clones jóvenes, ¡los harían comida para Troll aun con vida! Y su único pensamiento fue… _¡Licy, regresa rápido!_

* * *

><p>POV Licy<p>

¿Donde estoy? ¡Morí! no, espera... ¡viví! Oh, sí señores, la pequeña Licy ha salido _vivita_ y _coleando_! ¡Toma esa, James!

Pero ya en serio, ¿donde estoy? oh Circe, mi cabeza explota. Hey, no hace frio. Tampoco me siento en una superficie plana. De hecho, es mucho mas cómodo que mi miserable catre en la cocina.

— ¿Estarás bien?

Esa voz... ¿pude llegar al pasado? ¿estoy en Hogwarts? Haber Licy, abre un ojito y verifica que sea...

— ¡Pa... — ¡papá no, idiota! — ¡Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>*Puente Einsten = aquel que conecta un mundo paralelo con otro. En la cultura nórdica... bah, ¿han visto Thor? pues es ese de arcoiris xD<p>

Mi primer mini-fic (seran sol caps)... un rewier no me hace daño, os lo juro (aunque sean tomatazos, no importa) TT-TT

ATTE: historia codificada, L4 desconectada.


	2. Chapter 1: Licy

**_Capítulo 1.- Licy._**

_"Oscuro" _

Harry caminaba por algunos jardines de Hogwarts. Muchos problemas veía venir y apenas llevaba pocos días de clases. _Siempre_ _seria demasiado pedir_ _un año normal, ¿verdad? Oh_ se_ñor... quien quiera que sea, ¿un_ _milagro del cielo, es mucho pedir_ _para_..._?_ antes de terminar sus rezos, salió de sus pensamientos cuando noto un bulto tirado a unos metros de él. — Em… ¿estás bien?

_"Frio"_

—¡Oi…! — Harry solo distinguió un cabello rubio largo. También noto que no se movía.

_"Una voz lejana" _

—Oh, demonios — el chico corrió a la persona y levanto el blando cuerpo de un tirón. No pesaba, observando su delgado (demasiado, a su parecer) pero refinado cuerpo capto que era una niña. Pero el castaño considero que no era tiempo para admirar su belleza.

_"¿Dónde me encontraba?" _

Harry llego a la enfermería con la niña en brazos logrando darle un susto a madame Pomfrey. Rápido la recostaron y la enfermera comenzó a revisarla

—¿Ahora qué ocurrió joven Potter?

—No. No lo sé, yo solo paseaba un rato y — pero estaba embobado. ¡Es que era una belleza! Largas pestañas, piel de porcelana, no podía ser una niña con su desarrollado… ejem, labios delineados y rosados con un rubio platinado que no veía muy seguido (gracias a Merlín). La mente del elegido solo grababa esa imagen perfecta. —… simplemente la encontré desmayada, madame.

—Pero es extraño — murmuro la mujer más para sí que para el joven _babilónico_ frente a ella —, no noto nada fuera de lo común. A excepción por su magia, me es conocida y muy poderosa.

—¿Extraño? A que se re…

—Algo peculiar, madame Pomfrey — la voz de Albus Dumbledore se escucho en la entrada de la enfermería, sorprendiendo a los dos personajes. El viejo sabio se acerco a ellos —, algo muy peculiar. Además si observamos bien, la chica no debe asistir a Hogwarts.

—¿Eh? — Harry la miro de nuevo y, oh sorpresa, la bella durmiente no vestía el uniforme. Tampoco ropa de "brujas" ¡Mucho menos algo coherente o decente!; suéter tejido de rayas muy colorido y desgastado, un blusón gris, mallas rojas vino, botas de nieve y guantes que no le tapaba los dedos. Vamos, hasta Luna vestía mucho mejor que ella, y eso era decir demasiado.

—¿Puede hacerla despertar, Madame? — el director los volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos y la enfermera fue por un frasquito. Harry reacciono por sí solo y volvió al director intentando encararlo, pero este le detuvo con la mano — Harry, me apetecería que me hicieras el favor de quedarte y ser como testigo ya que tú fuiste quien la trajo.

—¿Testigo? — vale, vestía de forma lunática, ¿pero por qué necesitaba un testigo? No parecía anormal.

—Traspaso las barreras de alguna forma y la enfermera acaba de decir que su magia le parece "conocida y poderosa". Sí es necesaria la _Legeremancia_, pues creo que sería mejor sí viera a alguien de confianza — claro, medio mundo le juzga loco pero para una chiquilla sería de _confianza_. Aunque su curiosidad (y porque no, su interés) le decía que se quedara.

La mujer volvió, mojo la punta de su varita con un tónico y la movió con delicadeza realizando un hechizo, la pequeña comenzó a removerse un poco y los ahí presentes jurarían que hizo una mueca de victoria. A Harry se le escapo un pensamiento en susurro — ¿Estarás bien…?

—Mmm… — la chica despertó abriendo primero un solo parpado y termino por parpadear muy rápido. Algo en el castaño se volvió a mover. ¡Pero qué ojos! ¡Ojasos! ¡El izquierdo platinado y derecho esmeralda! No colores cualquiera, ¡joyas! La chica se sonrojo y sonrió demostrando una blanca dentadura, brincando de la camilla y cayéndole encima — ¡Pa… Harry Potter!

¿Eh? ¿Por qué su corazón daba a mil? ¿Por qué diablos la chica le abrazaba casi asfixiándolo? Pero antes de decirle que lo soltara, la pequeña desenterró su mirada de su pecho y observo al director

—¿Director Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, de la orden de Merlín primera clase, descendiente de Percival Dumbledore? — la chica hablo claro, pero a los tres presentes le pareció que hablaba en parcel. Otro gran ¡"¿Eh?"!

—Sí, sí — el hombre apenas pudo contestar, pero fueron momentos donde un brillo desconfiado se asomo por sus viejos ojos. Ahora sonreirá paciente —. Ya que al parecer conoces a todos aquí, ¿puedes presentarte?

—A decir verdad, me urge hablar con usted a solas, director. — hubo un momento de silencio, Harry quería replicar pero se sentía idiota ante la chiquilla que apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, también noto que se miraban a los ojos de una manera extraña. Aguda. Madame Pomfrey parecía comprender la situación por lo que se alejo.

—Bien jovencita — hablo por fin el hombre barbón —, aunque deberás saber que, ya conociendo al joven Potter, él también puede asistir a nuestra charla.

—Conociendo a todos los Albus que conozco, no ganare nada alegando — fue un tono arrogante y fastidiado, estaba seguro que le recordaba a alguien odiosamente familiar, pero otra sorpresa sintió por su altanera forma de hablar con el mago más poderoso —. Vamos.

La chica se paro como si nada pero insistió en ir del brazo de Potter. Harry se avergonzó y daba gracias que fuese la hora de cenar y no pasaba ni un alma. Noto que la pequeña caminaba con gracia y elegancia propia de la realeza, su cabellera dorada se movía con sus caderas y su mejilla era fría pegada a su brazo. Pero también que tenia ojeras casi invisibles y un poco demacrada. Y que el director sonreía divertido.

¡¿Qué tenia de divertido?!

Sin preámbulos, llegaron al despacho y como si fuese suyo, la chiquilla paseo por el lugar. Lo sorprendente es que no causo inconveniente en ninguno de los dos mayores

—Severus… — murmuro melancólica, casi inaudible frente a una pared. Ella se volvió al director con una sonrisa, de esas que utilizan las personas negociadoras, y se acerco frente al escritorio rígida

—Sí gusta comenzar señorita.

—Solo les diré cosas a secas, responderé de la misma forma a cualquier pregunta que me sea realizada. Manejo a la perfección _Oclumancia_ y _Legeremancia_, así que tampoco funcionara si quieren curiosear algo dentro de mi cabeza. No puedo revelar mucho — hablaba con neutralidad, sin quitar esa sonrisa — Y si mis palabras aun no han sido bastante claras, vengo del futuro. Soy Licy, tengo catorce años, aproximadamente 25 años pendientes.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mi misión es clasificada. Mi objetivo, clasificado. El desarrollo: pacifico y claro. Las expectativas de mi resultado: pacificas y exactas. — si Harry no se movía como pollo en corral, era porque estaba más paralizado que hiperactivo.

¡¿Futuro?! ¡Futuro! ¿Y qué onda con su forma tan… tan rara de hablar? ¿Era agente secreto? ¡En donde cavia en su oxigenada cabeza que el profesor le…!

—Muy bien señorita Licy, puede cumplir sus propósitos.

—¡¿Qué, que?!

_—Amore, Harry, fare un polverone _— ¿un idioma raro? Harry boqueaba como pez fuera del agua —. Tranquilo, no hare nada malo. Tres o cuatro días serán más que suficientes.

—Excelente, no creo que sea necesario egresarla a las actividades académicas. Aun así, si me permite — el director dio cinco palmas al aire, pero las ropas de la inquilina fueron cambiadas a un vestido colegial y túnica en tonos negros. Mínimo parecía visitante y no callejera hippie —, creo que así pasara más desapercibida.

_¡Toc, toc!_

—Oh. Adelante — el hombre dejo pasar a los intrusos, por lo que el castaño recupero su poca compostura y la joven se mantenía calmada. Dos cabezas se asomaron tras la puerta algo titubeantes

—Am, ¿director? Ha visto a… — Ron miro a Harry y su cara volvió a tener luz en su rostro como Hermione, que soltó un respiro — ¡Harry! ¡Oh Merlín, te hemos buscado por todas partes!

—Yo solo… — ¿pero sería correcto decirlo? El chico-que-vivió miro a los otros presentes en busca de una respuesta silenciosa, pero Ron y Hermione también miraron a la nueva inquilina

—Ho-hola — Ron comenzó a babear de la misma forma que su amigo, a la chica le brillaron los ojos y Hermione la miro perspicaz

— ¡Ron, Hermione! — salto como bailarina y abrazo a los pálidos chicos. ¿La conocían? ¿Hermana de Luna, tal vez? — ¡Cuanta es mi alegría de poder verlos! Comenzaba a sentirme perdida. Oh, mira eso Granger, eres mucho más delgada de lo que recuerdo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Am, ¿Licy?

—Oh, no te preocupes Harry. Mi presencia no hace ningún daño en el espacio-tiempo. Además, me olvidaran por tantas cosas que tendrán en la cabeza.

—Am, ¿qué? — los gryffindors se miraron entre sí.

Harry les resumió la historia a sus dos amigos quienes hacían muecas graciosas. Licy sonreía ante ellas pero solo el director era capaz de distinguir esa tristeza en sus extravagantes pupilas, o como miraba a la pared detrás de su oficina como si faltase algo. Sí un secreto oscuro caracterizaba al director, era la desconfianza natural. Prefería contar con el trió de oro para procurar la estadía de la nueva inquilina.

—Oh, eso es bastante… — Hermione quería decir iluso, la sabia bruja no creía por completo la historia pero miro aquella sonrisa y ojos felices que se mordió su lengua. Algo tenia, que solo quería mirarla como una madre a su hija —, inusual.

— ¿Y? ¿Dónde te quedaras? —Ronald ni presto atención, seguía embobado.

—Si me permite señorita, puedo acomodarla en la habitación de la joven Granger y estaría más cómoda. — Dumbledore mantenía su benévola sonrisa pero la chica le miro avergonzada y nerviosa, tragando seco. El viejo carcajearía como adolescente si pudiese, esas acciones solo le confirmaban aun más sus sospechas.

—Se lo aprecio Director, pero sería más agradable para mi entrar en Slytherin. Y si no es molestia, en el mismo grado que Draco Malfoy.

— ¿El hurón? — Ron resoplo divertido y el resto del trío le acompaño con pobres risitas — ¿Para qué quieres ir con el "cara-petrificada"? ¿No me digas que en el futuro eres Slytherin?

—Y sí así fuese, a ti no te importa comadreja — adiós la dulce voz y mirada acaramelada, el tono de la rubia y ojos se tornaron fríos y distantes mientras siseaba con veneno las palabras —. Además, unos sabemos distinguir las buenas compañías, Weasley.

— ¡Licy! — eso fue una llamada de atención por parte del cuatro ojos y la chica rodo una mueca entre apenada y molesta cual hija reprimida.

—Perdón pero para mí Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor valen la misma tontería. Gracias a los cielos no estoy en ninguna de ellas, ¿imaginan soportar diario discusiones tontas? ¡Puaj!

—¿En ninguna de ellas? ¿No asistes a Hogwarts? — Hermione volvió a sentir esa pizca de curiosidad e indignación. La niña les ocultaba casi toda la verdad.

—No tengo permitido responder esa pregunta. — silencio, otra vez. La chica parecía soldado mirando hacia la nada, más como si quisiera evitar cualquier distracción que la hiciese hablar e ignorándolos. ¡Aja!

—Bien, bien señores. Por favor — el director recibió todas las miradas. ¿Era el único que notaba que Harry y Licy se paraban de la misma forma? —, ya es tarde y mañana tienen clases y estoy seguro que la jovencita tendrá sus dificultades. Así que, les deseo buenas noches.

Una indirecta muy directa, los cuatro se pararon y dieron las buenas noches. Pero antes de que la chica saliera tras Potter el director la detuvo

—Licy, ¿segura que no afectara a nada al espacio-tiempo el que te pasees por ahí? ¿No necesitas ayuda?

Ella saco a relucir su mejor herencia paterna, con una sonrisa retadora marca Slytherin

—¿Secreto por secreto, director? — el viejo sonrió aun mas complacido y asintió, dado el tema por terminado. La joven salió y el director, de todo el rato, se permitió soltar las risas que cerraban su garganta.

Ya en el pasillo los chicos se encaminaban rumbo a las escaleras en un silencio ni asfixiante ni amigable.

—Oye Licy — Ron se puso al lado de la rubia y ella le prestó atención —, no quise que te enfadaras por mi comentario. Solo que entre Malfoy, yo y la razón no hay relación. ¿Entiendes? Solo quería hacer una broma.

—Lo sé — la joven le sonrió amable, embobando a los tres. Hasta Hermione se engancho con aquella coqueta dentadura —, no han sido sus mejores años y los que vienen hasta ustedes saben que no serán mejor. Pero en mi futuro, me educaron para conocer al verdadero enemigo, a buscar la pregunta correcta antes que la respuesta. Lo que significa la humildad, sabiduría, valentía y astucia. Pero es normal, el pasado siempre es sinónimo de ignorancia.

—Oh — el pelirrojo la miro como si tuviese un tercer ojo o como si hablara con Luna. Aparte, ¿les dijo ignorantes? —, gracias.

—Cielos Licy, tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti. — exclamo impresionada la castaña quien paro justo halado de la chica. Tanta sabiduría en tan poca edad, oh, si las cosas fueran así en ese presente.

—Cierto, te educaron bien para ser pequeña. — comento Harry y la chica embozo una sonrisa entusiasta y sus ojos obtuvieron ese brillo pomposo de felicidad

—Oh, mi papá siempre dice que soy lo opuesto a él, ya que actuaba sin pensar. Son mis hermanos quienes tienen más de sus genes. — una risita encantadora salió de sus labios empalagando a los presentes. ¿Seria veela?

—¿Hermanos? ¿Cuántos son? — Hermione quería saber más de ella, pero sin desconfianza, en realidad esa pregunta fue inocente. La chiquilla seguía igual de feliz

—Contándome, somos tres mujeres y tres hombres.

—¿Son seis?

—Sipi.

—Seguro eres la más chica — comento Harry enternecido y un poco divertido. Su compañera rubia lo miro curiosa

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te ves muy pequeña

— ¡Tengo catorce! — comento indignada. De nuevo Harry sintió que conocía ese doble carácter en alguien — A demás mis hermanas mayores lo son por tres años, es injusto que me consideren la menor por tan poco tiempo. — Harry iba a seguir picándola, pero fueron interrumpidos

—¿Eres sangre-pura? — Hermione no se lo vio venir. Con esa cara de princesita pensaba que era de buena familia, y bueno, ella no la vio con sus ropas de vagabunda así que tenía más argumentos a su teoría de creerla rica, pura y prejuiciosa.

—Ah, ¿sí? — respondió como si fuese obvio y Ronald abrió los ojos sorprendido

—¡¿Y son seis hijos?!

—¿No te acabo de decir que en mi futuro importa un pepino los estúpidos prejuicios de ahora, Weasley? — adiós la dulce mirada, otra vez se congelo. ¿Licy era bipolar?

—Perdona.

—Puff. Como sea, las mazmorras quedan del otro lado. Buenas noches Harry — la chica quito su mueca de fastidio por otra sonrisa solo para el castaño y lo abrazo un momento, el chico volvió a avergonzarse pero un calorcito inerte le emocionaba —. Que descanses. Buenas noches Hermione. Ron.

—Descansa Licy. — despidieron los tres Gryffindors observando la recta espalda de la reciente Slytherin. Ya cuando desapareció de su vista fue, que los tres captaron lo ultimo dicho por la joven.

Un mundo sin prejuicios de sangre. Sin rivalidades de casas. Sin guerras; alguien debió o sabrá hacer las cosas muy bien. Oh, muy mal. Bueno, después de Voldemort nada podría ser peor.

Aunque bien lo dijo Licy, el pasado está en la ignorancia.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy se encaminaba derechito a su sala común después de una pésima cena y un severo delirio: ¿<em>un arcoíris cayendo del cielo nocturno? ¡Por la misma Morgana!<em>

El señor tenebroso comenzaba a moverse y lo sentía; sabía a quién mataba porque disfrutaba susurrárselo, cantarle los gritos de los desafortunados, recordándole su misión, los gritos que su madre profesaría si no se apuraba. Agotador.

Pero al menos podía dormir el resto de la semana y pasarla tranquilo, nada consolador pero si necesario.

Dio la contraseña y paso de la áspera puerta hacia su sala común. Ya estaba desierta (a media noche era normal en pleno miércoles) y pudo sacar un lívido suspiro. Dio un paso atrás queriendo tomar un libro de la estantería pero choco tirando a una persona. Mierda.

—¡Ay!

Genial, una de primero se perdió. ¿Le tocaría hacerla de niñera? Espera, era prefecto, su deber. Más mierda.

—Deberías estar en tu dormitorio. — su entrecejo y tono eran sombríos, pero cuando la joven levanto el rostro con la misma mirada dejándola ver mejor, era obvio que no era de primero. De alguna forma quito su sombría mirada y saco su caballerosidad a la luz tendiéndole la mano — ¿Estás perdida?

—¿Draco Malfoy? _J'ai_ _commencé_ _à_ _délirer? _— ¿francés? sonaba fluido y no llevaba uniforme. ¿Intercambio, quizá? Aparte, ¿delirar? ¿Por qué deliraría? No tenía tiempo; preguntaría si era de intercambio o si mínimo hablaba su idioma

_—Partagez-vous? Pouvez-vous parler anglais? _— la chica parpadeo saliendo de un trance y apretó sus labios formando una sonrisa. Parecía algo conmocionada o melancólica y negó con la cabeza.

Licy quiso pararse y Draco de forma lenta, sin querer incomodarla o tocarla sin su conocimiento, se acerco y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Con una cercanía mal interpretada pero sin volverla incomoda, ella seguía sonriéndole y el esperando una buena respuesta para irse a dormir

—Sí hablo el idioma pero cuando salgo de mi zona de confort, pierdo el control bochornosamente. Disculpa — la chica no paraba de mirarle a los ojos y él de inmediato borro sus preocupaciones de su cabeza. Unos lindos ojos, aunque rara combinación, brillaban —. Soy Licy a secas, y me alojare en Hogwarts varios días.

—¿Qué vienes hacer aquí? ¿Qué haces en Slytherin? — volvió su mirada seca y ruda otra vez, aunque por dentro moría de nervios. ¿La había mandado Lord tenebroso? ¿Para espiarlo? Pero noto como la joven mordía su labio inferior. Por cierto, lindos labios.

—La primera pregunta tal vez te la diga el jefe de Casa. A la segunda, bien pues, quería estar aquí.

—¿Por?

—Conozco buenas historias de la casa serpiente. Y soy fiel admiradora de Salazar Slytherin — admitió nerviosa pero su sinceridad hablaba en vez de su lengua. Historias de hace mil años será, porque hasta él aceptaba que solo había venenosas bestias en el lugar. Él era una de ellas.

—Bien, ¿qué haces en la sala común a esta hora? ¿Te asignaron habitación?

—52D, sexto grado. Pero acabo de llegar hace una hora y no encontré a alguien para orientarme y las serpientes de la puerta no quieren hablarme. — ¿eso era un berrinche? Esperen…

—¿Las serpientes de la puerta? — ¿hablaría parcel? ¿Prima de Potter? No, muy bonita para familiarizarla con semejante adefesio monstruoso.

—Yo me entiendo. — respondió rápido y acelerada. El rubio levanto una ceja casi divertido, ¿mintiéndole a un prefecto? Digna de Salazar.

—Como quieras — tenía sueño pero no podía dejarla vagando por ahí hasta que Snape realice acto de presencia y le explique quien es la chiquilla —. 52D es una de las pocas habitaciones deshabitadas. Pasillo a la derecha y escalón abajo izquierda, justo al lado de Pansy Parkinson. Tu nombre ya debe estar grabado en la puerta.

—Oh, gracias. — otra sonrisa pero ahora era alargada que dejaba ver hoyuelos en sus cachetes. Una facción muy aniñada a decir verdad.

—Te hare una pregunta, ¿por qué sexto grado? Pareces menor. — Licy rodo los ojos frustrada. Comenzaría a pegarse un cartel a la espalda con un enorme "Que. Te. Importa. Pedófilo" si mañana todos preguntan lo mismo.

—Solo estoy de paso, no es necesario tanto alboroto. — sí, no pasaba de los quince seguro. Sus gestos berrinchudos eran tiernos, _casi_ hicieron reír al rubio.

—Bien. Retírate entonces. — no, no debía reír. Tampoco hacer más amigos ni ser agradable con extraños por todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero, ¿no se supone que lo que hacía era correcto? ¿Estaba en el bando correcto? Sí así lo creía, ¿por qué esa sensación no se iba?

—¿Malfoy? — el nombrado volteo sin decir nada esperando, la chica sonrió pasiva, intentando transmitirle esa paz — No son nuestras acciones las que definen quienes somos, tampoco el resultado. Es la intención la que cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—Descansa.

* * *

><p>Pues para ser el primer cap no estuvo tan mal... Solo aclaro que me gustan los capítulos largos, es mi costumbre. Aun así tratare de hacerlos lo menos tediosos posibles.<p>

Un reviewr? uno? (ojitos de perrito) *n*

ATTE: L4


	3. Chapter 2: Misión

**Capítulo 2.- Misión**

La mañana siguiente ya era hora de desayunar y por extraño que pareciese las cuatro casas estaban presentes. Por el fantasma de Lady Beckett, Gerardo Casa Blanca de Gryffindor, novio de Jacqueline Miller de Hufflepuff, quien se entero por Damián Denaly de Ravenclaw, primo de Jeannette Jackson quien compartía el libro con Kitty Petrowsky de Slytherin, conocida de Pansy Parkinson, todo Hogwarts se entero de una nueva chica que solo estaba de paso por la escuela y que está en Slytherin porque así lo quiso. También que era muy, muy bonita.

Todos volteaban la cabeza, algunos casi querían transformar su cuello en el de una jirafa. Todos menos Harry, quien quería golpearlos por patanes y chismosas criticonas. ¡Licy no era una súper estrella del Quidditch! Además, todos amaban los jueves de panecitos con chispas de chocolate y glaseado, ¡¿por qué nadie prestaba atención a los panecitos con chispas de chocolate y glaseado?! Pobres, pobres panecitos desolados.

—Harry, te poncharas por tanto panque. — Hermione creí que los panecitos no estaban tan desolados si su mejor amigo llevaba diez en la boca

— ¡Es que no lo puedo creer Hermione! — y dicho panque termino aplastado en la mesa por un frustrado Potty. Oh, ese hubiera sido el onceavo — ¿Qué ganan con criticar a cada sensación adolescente? Es una niña. Escuela de pedófilos y arpías.

—Tranquilo compañero — Ron alzo las manos en son de paz y recibió una mirada de la ley de hielo por su amigo —. Solo es curiosidad por la forma en que entro de repente y en la casa que escogió. Respira.

—Pobre de tus hijas, papá celoso. — la castaña hiso una broma que nadie resistió, ni siquiera el burlado.

Lo que no sabían es que al otro lado, en la mesa verde, el príncipe de hielo ocasionaba la masacre en los bollos de mantequilla.

—Draco, ese bollo no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor. — lo que Blaise Zabini recibió de respuesta, fue un gruñido. El moreno seguía partiendo su filete con clase pero miraba divertido por el rabillo del ojo la actitud extraña del rubio. Pansy era otro asunto, estaba que brotaban chispas imperdonables de ella

—¡Esa chiquilla! — refutaba la pelinegra —. Una arrogante, presumida y petulante rubia obesa.

—Eso no es lo que escuche Pansy — Blaise trago y volvió a hablar divertido de jugar con fuego. Hielo. Lo que sea —; de figura deseada, cabellera sedosa, cara hermosa y ojos hipnotizadores.

—Bah, ¡patrañas! — la pelinegra siguió comiendo enfurruñada pero Draco les ignoraba. Es que, ¡era una niña! Vale, el admitía su belleza, pero no movía la cola cual lobo sarnoso babeando por un hueso o con miradas de araña. Puta escuela de pedófilos y arpías. Para rematarla, Snape lo mando a freír mandrágoras sin responderle que hacia ella ahí. Un corto "está de paso" no era suficiente.

Entonces los murmullos pararon cuando unos pasos finos se escucharon en la puerta del comedor. Los presentes tiraron su mandíbula al suelo, las mujeres apretaban los labios y los hombres sonreían cual idiotas. Otros ya comenzaban a chiflar piropos. Harry y Draco casi se caen de su asiento (sin importar su ridícula situación).

Usaba su blusón viejo pero sin las mallas, con la túnica sin abrochar sobre cuyas mangas por cierto, caían de sus hombros y el cabello cuidadosamente suelto. ¡Eso ni siquiera se usaba! ¿Oh sí? ¡¿Qué pasaba en el futuro para permitir minis vestidos de esa clase?! (Años noventa, _plis_)

Y terminando de poner la cereza al pastel, la chiquilla hace una leve reverencia y corre (¡corre con esas pocas telas a la imaginación!) a la mesa de las serpientes antes de ser aplastada por una multitud desconocida, que en un momento desconocido quiso pararse y acorralarla.

Ya en la mesa de las serpientes, quienes ni siquiera tuvieron que utilizar amenazas verbales para alejar a los perritos falderos de su presa… perdón, de la protegida del príncipe de hielo. Y todos captaron el término "protegida" ya que Malfoy casi aventó a Parkinson de su lado para que Licy se sentara. Quien se atreviese a tocarla cobraría la furia del dragón. Y no en forma metafórica.

—Buenos días. — Draco iba a responder, pero la bruja (en el mal sentido) pelinegra tenía doble intención con su dulce hipócrita sonrisa

—Los Slytherin nos reunimos temprano, Licy.

—Lo sé Parkinson — y ahí estaba, la sonrisa marca registrada de Salazar que dice "no me toques que me _gryffinceo_" —. Y te admiro por, aun después de romper todos los espejos y traumar gente, bajar con tu hermoso cabello enmarañado con tan exacta puntualidad.

Ni Malfoy evito reír ante el comentario venenoso que se llevo su amiga. Pero sintió esa mirada en dirección a la pequeña y elevo la vista como cazador localizando los molestos ojos esmeraldas de San Potter, quien observaba a su niña, (estaba en **su** Casa y era prefecto. La niña **era** suya) con una mezcla de sentimientos que ni quiso indagar. Harry al notar un intruso en sus pensamientos cambio su objetivo ocular y hela ahí, tan arrogante, frívola, malcriada y cobarde mirada metálica.

La guerra de miradas entre esos dos eran ancestrales y nadie –todos lo sabían – nadie debía interrumpirles sin necesidad (sí Hogwarts se está quemando, posiblemente era considerado necesario). Licy noto que su rubio amigo no le prestaba atención –solo llevaba cinco segundos hablándole – y ella, quería su completa atención ahora que por fin lo tenía cara a cara.

Siguió la mirada oscura de Malfoy y noto la de Potter en las mismas. Casi estampa su frente contra la mesa. ¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?!

Cuando sus hermanos le contaron los mitos y leyendas de los enemigos eternos, pensó que exageraban a gran escala. Pero no, eran las siete y cacho de la mañana y estos ya querían lanzarse maleficios, basiliscos, bollos, panecitos o lo que tuvieran en frente. Esperen, ¿panecitos? ¡Oh, manjares de los dioses!

— ¡Panecitos! — como niña pequeña cogió uno de la gran montaña y lo devoro, siguiendo con otro. Draco levanto una ceja y la observo detenidamente. Le recordó una ardilla; de esas esponjosas que llenaban sus mejillas con bellotas para invernar. No sabía catalogarla como tierna o desagradable.

Licy, en pocos minutos ya llevaba el tercero dentro de su boca e iba por el cuarto, sino es que Malfoy le soltó un pequeño golpecillo en su mano.

— Hey, ¿por qué el maltrato? — sus cachetes se movieron de arriba-abajo. ¿Cómo diablos puede quejarse con granadas regocijándose en su boca?

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? — el entrecejo y su voz calculadora, denominaban una exigente respuesta, la pequeña rubia movió sus ojos de esquina a esquina, como si verificara que la pregunta era para ella.

— Am… ¿comer un panecito? — y los cachetes volvieron a moverse tapados con ese piquito de sus labios

— Por Circe — Malfoy bajo sus cubiertos exasperado, mirándola asqueado— Licy, no seas Potter. Traga primero, ¿quieres?

La pequeña frunció el seño pero obedeció enseguida, trago la masa de harina dentro de sus mofles y los paso, seguido de un buen trago de leche y mirándolo confusa — ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter?

— Comes como él. — Draco no supo el porqué, pero no pudo evitar tomar su servilleta y limpiar las comisuras de aquellos rojizos labios sin importarle las miradas curiosas que recibía

— ¿Lo observas tan detalladamente? — la chica tenía sus gestos en impresión pero regreso a la realidad chillando — ¡Ay! — el rubio le pellizco la mejilla

— Seis años frente a su mesa no pasan en vano niña — con autosuficiencia alejo su mano del rostro juvenil y volvió a tomar sus cubiertos —. Anda, come con cuidado.

—Sí **_padre_**. — Licy lo miro mal hasta que volvió a tomar, pero con mucho cuidado y elegancia, un panecito más

— Padre, amo y señor para ti. — la chica dio un quejido ofendida y volvió a comer dignamente su postre. Draco se permitió su sonrisa superior. Era divertido picarla.

Miro de reojo a Potter quien dejo de observarle a él y ahora sonreía estúpidamente a su ¿panque? Vale, el también gustaba de aquella horneada masa chocolatina, pero no se enamoraba de los panques o panecitos o como se llamen. Potter idiota.

El desayuno paso en todo ese desastre y aun había uno que otro valiente intentando ver a la doncella nueva, claro que nadie era estúpido para acercarse a toda una jornada de serpientes que rodeaban a la pequeña. Después vinieron las clases y Draco se vio en la necesidad de dejarla ir a deambular sola

_"— No te preocupes — danzaba Licy por el pasillo contrario a él —, soy toda un arma mortal."_

¿Enserio creía que con eso confiaría en ella? ¡Quien, en el nombre del supremo, acepta eso como voto de confianza! Niña chiflada

Por eso, mientras salía de su segunda clase del día (aritmética) siguió a Licy, cuando a esta la vio pasearse muy a sus anchas del brazo de ¡Potter! Mocosa mentirosa, ¡pero lo iba a escuchar!

* * *

><p>Harry observo como la pequeña Licy dejaba a un pasmado Draco (quien se parecía a esas series japoneses que le gustan a Seamus, con una gotita resbalando de su cabeza y aura negra) fuera de su presencia, la siguió. ¿Qué si perdía dos horas en historia de la magia? Mucho mejor para él.<p>

Así que con sumo cuidado (de Hermione) camino tras ella un tiempo. Le parecía en verdad una niña saltando así de contenta y tarareando de forma hermosa y tranquila. No quería seguirla y luego espantarla, por lo que pensó en ir y decirle que la acompañaba un rato, pero no fue grata la sorpresa que se dio, cuando ella paro en medio de un pasillo desolado (no se dio ni cuenta) volteando a todos lados con mirada calculadora.

Harry se escondió detrás del muro de la esquina y noto como ella se metía en un aula totalmente vacía, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. ¿Qué se traía? Como buen precavido, siempre llevando su capa, se la puso y preparo su varita; primero reviso que no hubiese hechizos y resulto ser uno, el silenciador. Segundo: saco el mapa y reviso que solo estuviese ella, lo cual era cierto.

Bien, pues descubriría los secretos de esa niña del futuro

Un suave _alohomora_ y sin rechinar la puerta, entro con cuidado. Ella estaba de espaldas rebuscando en su túnica pero se volteo al sentir la puerta entreabierta; Harry camino con cuidado a un lado dejando que ella pasara al frente, y la cerrara ahora sí, con un hechizo pero ¡sin varita!

— Puerta del demonio, ¡mira que espantarme así! — en otra ocasión el castaño hubiera reído por las caras que la rubia le hacía a la madera, pero esto era importante

Licy dejo de farfullar en sus idiomas extraños para el niño de oro, recargándose ahora en la puerta y revisando el interior de una bolsa escondida en su túnica con un deje de molestia. Harry se estaba cansando y pensaba salir, pero el objeto que ella saco con victoria lo dejo en shock

— ¡Mapa de la maldad, desgraciado! — Abrazo y froto sobre su pecho un pergamino con amor verdadero — ¡Creí que te había perdido! Sí Lily se entera…

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Harry ya no tenía su capa puesta, ahora su varita la apuntaba firmemente y la otra mano se aferraba a su pergamino. Licy se vio abrumada con su presencia, pero no dejaba de ver la varita opuesta y amenazándola

— Ha-Harry, am — _¿qué se supone que haces cuando un chico del pasado te apunta con su varita? Piensa Licy, piensa _— Veras. No es lo que piensas. — _Bravo Licy, es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir_.

Fuera de los inocentes pensamientos y balbuceos de la chica, Harry enfureció un poco más pensando que ella le tomaba el pelo

— Ah, ¿no? ¿Por qué tienes el mapa del merodeador? ¿Quién eres en verdad?

— No tengo permitido responder a esa pregunta. — la misma respuesta que la noche anterior pero ahora Harry se dio cuenta, ella es como una maquina cuando lo dice. Como si fuera manipulada

— ¿Qué? — la chica lo ignoro mientras hacia un berrinche

— ¡Arg! Matare a ese pequeñín, tonto, feo, ¡hermano mayor que tengo! — Licy dejo de maldecir al suelo y miro al castaño quien la miraba cual bicho raro. Ella le devolvió una mirada furiosa — Tengo un jodido hechizo de restricción. No puedo decir nada de preguntas específicas. Según mi hermano mayor dijo, "no eres confiable y hablas mucho". Ósea, ¿qué se cree? Es Astromago*, no Auror. Creído sinvergüenza.

— ¿Qué? — la chica volvió su mirada a la varita y Harry repuso su rostro a uno más calmado, pero no la bajo — Licy, responde por favor ¿quién eres?

La chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza y mostro su lengua mordida por sus propios dientes. Al chico le pareció de lo más extraño, pero después de unos segundo ella se la soltó libre y sonrió cansada

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar? — Este la miro extraño y ella sonrió divertida — así tú y yo tendremos la confianza de no atacarnos en público.

_Minutos después, jardín este de Hogwarts_

Harry se dio cuenta que apenas había perdido una clase de Historia de la magia y no se inmuto ante el hecho. A su lado una rubia alegre pero un poco nerviosa trotaba bajo los claros rayos del sol. No es que el castaño quisiera romper esa armonía o el silencio cálido pero la duda le carcomía

— Entonces, ¿quién eres?

— Licy — la chica respondió instantáneamente mirando a la nada, Harry giro los ojos pero tuvo paciencia

— Sabes a lo que me refiero

— No puedo, Harry — por fin lo miro y él se arrepintió. Ese esmeralda y plata le miraban con pena e incomodidad. Era sincera en eso — ya te dije, el hechizo de mi tonto hermano me lo impide.

— ¿Y qué puedes decirme?

— ¿Mi color favorito? — bien, su paciencia tenia limites. Una mueca no muy favorable a su genio cruzo por su rostro y la chica entendió, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír — Okey, mala broma. Debes de descubrir como hacer una pregunta ni directa e indirecta o engañar al hechizo.

Eso era un poco difícil; Harry pensó y pensó en alguna forma pero realmente no se le cruzaba ninguna. La chica sonreía a todo al que pasara a su lado o a los lejanos mientras esperaba, ya sabía cómo responder sin preguntas así, pero tampoco se lo podía decir

— Bueno, sin especificaciones o detalles — tanteo el terreno, ella sonrió un poco esperanzada de su lengüita —, ¿pasa algo mala en tu futuro?

— Sí — la sonrisa se borro y el brillo mineral de sus pupilas se borro. Suficiente prueba para Harry, esa mirada solo la ha visto en alguien. Él.

— Y, ¿viniste por alguien?

— Nop. — volvió la sonrisa divertida. Bien, la volvió a alegrar y sintió más confianza

— Algo.

— ¡Sí! — Dio un brinquito y se acerco risueña a él — Eh, este juego me gusta.

— Ese algo, ¿está en Slytherin? — festejaron muy rápido.

— No… nhg — paro muy rígida y se mordió la lengua otra vez. La rubia aleteo con sus manos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se mordía la lengua. No quería parecer agente secreto con "No se me permite bla, bla, bla." Pero dolía.

— Lo siento. — Harry utilizo toda compostura para no reírse. Ella relajo sus hombros y le medio sonrió suspirando

— No importa, supongo que serán respuestas muy cerradas para _no _entrar en detalles.

— Tu hermano es algo paranoico — ¿Quién lo habrá educado? El hermano de aquella chica parecía un meticuloso exagerado, como si ella escondiera el secreto más grande del universo

— Bueno, no los culpo — ella paro en su lugar, muy cerca de los arbustos mirando al frente — Ha sufrido mucho. Todos, allá.

El chico siguió su mirada y se incomodo de inmediato; una bola de chicos mayores se reía y bromeaban entre ellos con naturalidad y alegría. La mirada melancólica y añoranza que cruzo por sus ojos bicolores, le hiso saber el peligro de donde venia

— Venir del futuro y ver esto, ha de ser difícil, ¿no?

— En realidad…

— ¿Vienes del futuro? — una voz ahogada y fría sonó a sus espaldas. Harry volteo y sintió esa ira natural mientras que Licy movió la comisura de su labio y soltó un gemido. Draco Malfoy no sabía si enojarse o ir corriendo por un buen té relajante con un psicomago

_Por favor, ¡¿Por qué vine yo y no Albus?!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR SUS RR<p>

Sasuhina: pensaba publicar dos veces por semana; jueves y sabado. Pero a un graciosito se le ocurrio pintarrojear el salón (a quien frutas se le ocurre rayar la pared de un colegio militar -.-) y a todos nos castigaron. Te imaginaras, termine muerta. Pero no preocupes, aqui esta ^^

Guest: ya entendiste? e3e

Kochan: ya casi se sabe la verdad! paciencia, paciencia e3e

Sakura-Selene y Renesmee Black Cullen 1096. Gracias!

ATTE: historia codificada, L4 desconectada.


	4. Chapter 3:Un día con el hurón y el santo

Capítulo 3.- Un día con el hurón y el santo

— ¿Vienes del futro? — Draco Malfoy no estaba seguro de correr a tomar un té relajante en San Mugo u olvidar a Lord oscuro y matar de una buena vez a San Potter. Harry pensaba lo mismo con diferente victima

Licy por otro lado tenía dilema existencial código "James": golpear y dejar que se lo coman una manada de perros o llegar y abrazarlo por el hechizo de "restricción" y dejar que se lo coman solo dos perros.

_¡James Sirius Potter Malfoy, sentirás mi furia!_ — ¡Draco, hola! — la chica tenía una sonrisa encantadoramente falsa, la misma que Harry vio durante seis años con ese oxigenado teñido — Día soleado, los árboles cantan, los pájaros bailan… también para seguir personas por lo que veo.

— Aja — el rubio poco le importo su indirecta, estaba más interesado en saber la verdad de aquella niña. — Licy, quisieras tener la amabilidad de decirme que fue lo que escuche. — aunque estuvieron seguros los presentes, que eso fue una pregunta, sonó a exigencia

La chica se movió en su lugar pero la sonrisa no se iba, muy a pesar de querer llorar de lo encaprichada que estaba

— Oh ya sabes, Harry siempre se ha drogado — el mencionado pensaba reclamar

— Lo de Potter lo sé — Malfoy levanto los hombros quitándole importancia. ¡Eh! No es justo.

— ¡Oye! — los slytherins siempre, siempre difamaban a Potter y por lo que el chico veía, eso es tradición en la casa verde.

—…sin embargo, de ti jamás lo creería pequeña mentirosa. — la rubia entrecerró los ojos e inflo sus cachetes ¿Mentirosa? ¡Mentirosa! Mira que sujeto tan… si no fuera su padre lo golpearía en… ¡Arg! Licy no pudo más

— ¡Okey! Vengo 25 años del futuro y cualquier estúpida pregunta que me quieran hacer lo voy a negar diciendo una estúpida frase que mi hermano vio en el mundo muggle de una película de años 80' y obviamente, prefiero morder mi lengua antes de parecer agente de los

Hombres de negro.

— Licy

— Cállate Harry — la rubia le fulmino un segundo, pero con eso basto para callar a ambas figuras de la astucia y valentía. Volvió a tomar aire y… — En el futuro es en un mal momento y fui enviada por algo que no les debo decir pero no digo que no les diré indirectamente directa de mis indirectas que tienen que dirigirse porque no puedo hablar más directa…

— Basta. — Malfoy se mareo

— Licy, respira — Potter sentía nauseas. Esa niña tenía pulmones de acero

La rubia hizo caso e inhalo y exhalo tranquila con unos pacientes observadores intentando rescatar en vano, un pedazo de platica decente. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la chica tomo su color natural en las mejillas — Perdón…

— Bien, será mejor platicar en otro lado

— ¿Por qué? — Harry y Licy le miraron inocentes. Draco comenzaba a sospechar que esos dos SÍ eran familia

No hizo falta que Draco respondiera; una simple mueca de fastidio se asomó en ambos rostros varoniles, cuando chillidos y murmureos a su alrededor no paraban "_¿Es Malfoy y Harry? ¡Juntos! ¡Con la nueva! ¿Qué harán con ella, los dos? No me digas qué…"_ Esa fue la última cosa que quisieron escuchar. Harry se volteo a Licy pero en el proceso choco hombro con Draco quien tuvo la misma intención, ambos se alejaron cual pestes. Se olvidaron de su niña y comenzaron sus típicas discusiones

— Más miope no puedes estar Potter.

— Malfoy, tu omnipotente trasero estorba.

— Disculpe usted si no me abro para que pase, miserable excusa de mago.

— ¿Por qué no mejor vas a jugar a los magos tenebrosos? Oh cierto, ese es tu papi, tú eres el patético mortífago.

— ¿Por qué no me vas a acusar con tu mami? Oh cierto, está muerta.

— ¡Serás…! — ambos tenían empuñadas sus varitas pero una presión en sus muñecas impidió que la sacaran. Ambos voltearon y, realmente se arrepintieron de hacerlo

— ¡Basta! — Licy se interpuso entre ambos y su mirada volvió a ser pálida y suprema. Ahora fue Harry quien comparo auras de ambas serpientes — Que decepción por parte de ambos. Tenía una gran alegría de volver a verlos. Ahora, me avergüenzan.

Esas palabras, más una mirada realmente penetrante fue lo último que vieron antes de que esos hilos de oro antes delicados, ahora ondeaban cual melena de león lejos de su vista. No se dijeron más, ambos se retiraron con su propio enfado pero mismo caso: esa pequeña niña.

* * *

><p><span>POV Licy<span>

¿Patético mortífago? ¿Madre muerta? ¡_Mamma_ _mia_! James y Teddy nunca mintieron, ¡se odian a muerte! ¿Cómo es que terminan como la pareja perfecta con cinco hijos y dos adoptados? Definitivamente le preguntare a papá como dejo conquistarse por padre, ¿o fue al revés?

Ahora, se supone que vengo por algo y hasta hace poco, Ha-Potter me interrumpe. Y luego Dra-Malfoy. Que bárbara, soy una rencorosa.

¡Al punto Licy!

¿Qué hacía antes de Potter? Cierto, el mapa. Mapa, ¿dónde deje el jodido mapa? Dora la exploradora solo cantaba y el maligno susodicho salía bailando. ¡¿Por qué a mí no me sale bailando?!

¡Aja! Pequeño travieso escondiéndose bajo mi túnica. Lo bueno que pude cogerlo antes de salir a caminar con Potter

Yo no uso varitas – ¡ya! soy genial – con que lo diga frente al mapa basta.

— "Perjuro que hice mi tarea, pero se perdió mi libreta" — en el pergamino comenzó a trazarse las verdaderas capacidades de mi amado pedazo añejo de papel y las letras lo titularon "Cometa, Astro, Comadreja y Felino presentan la segunda ronda del mapa de los merodeadores". Una tontería de verdad, pero James, Scorp, Fred y Tedy se sentían tan orgullosos de esto… puf. Si el abuelo Cornamenta y sus amigos supieran.

Entiendo que Potter confundiera éste con el suyo, es un mapa casi como el original, pero la diferencia de este es que no localiza personas sino objetos. Y el mío es primordial, pero…

No aparece. El mapa se resbalo de mis manos intentando peso menos para recobrar mi espantada voz

— Mientras no esté perdido, no aparecerá en el mapa. ¡Joder! Invocaría a cualquier ser oscuro para esto

— Señorita Licy, cuide su vocabulario.

— ¡Ah! — debo dejar de decir cosas así, ¡no era en sentido literal! — ¡Sev-Profesor Snape!

— Parece conmocionada, señorita. — ¿nah, en serio? Nada más he recibido tres infartos hoy y el de usted se lleva un premio. No soy cobarde, pero tampoco tan tonta –gracias a los cielos, no tengo genes _gryffinsescos_ – y decirle esto a la cara equivalía un castigo, seguro.

— Un poco desenfocada profesor.

— Le comunico, _Licy_ — arrastra mi nombre con odio, ¿tendrá radar potterico? — aunque no esté en clases, es miembro de la honorable casa de Slytherin. Espero por su bien no se meta en líos.

¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero este quien se viene a…!

— Lamento si le ofende mi pregunta profesor, pero ¿acaso he hecho algo indebido? — mi carita de inocencia lograba todo _jejeje_. Oh, que profundos ojos negros. Son más oscuros que en el cuadro de Mine

— Le han visto con Potter — pobre chico, le tiene en un muy mal ¡_ay_! ¿Pero qué…? ¿mi cabeza? —, no creo que haga falta decir que él es un…-

Me ve fijamente, está usando en mí… ¿_Legeremancia_?

— Profesor Snape, le pido que no vuelva a entrar a mis memorias — su mueca de confusión es grande pero su entrecejo nervioso lo dice todo. Ahora el sufre de mi _Oclumancia_.

¡Oigan, soy un genio! ¿Por qué no pensé entrar en las memorias del ex miembro serpiente? ¿Le incomodara? Que va, no es como si encontrara en verdad un baúl oscuro con murciélagos y arañas en su mente

* * *

><p>Después de haberse alejado un par de metros a Harry le carcomió la conciencia, la furia en los opacos raros ojos de Licy le dio culpabilidad.<p>

_"Tenía una gran alegría de volver a verlos. Ahora, me avergüenzan" _Esosí lellego al alma.

¡Pero no fue su culpa! Malfoy inicio _bien pudiste ser el maduro y mostrar mejores modales_ — Tsk, subconsciente inútil. Además, ¿Qué habrá querido decir con "volver a verlos"?

Hermione y él llegaron a la obvia conclusión de que la niña les conocía y tenia lazos con ellos, por eso la magia de Licy la reconocían a cierta distancia aunque aún no se formaran dichos enlaces.

Entonces, ¿volver a? y utilizo plural, ¿en el futuro ella seria hija de Malfoy? Según Hermione eso era lo más probable pues tiene rastro mágico del hurón a su alrededor, lo rubio así como su ojo derecho. Pero ¿y el izquierdo? La conclusión fue _heterocromia_ pero la única Slytherin que conocían de ojos verdes era Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, y no eran esmeraldas sino jades.

Si era cierto y por milagros de los cielos Malfoy encontrara quien lo soportara, ¿Por qué tenían lazos con ellos, el trío de oro?

— Y hablando de la serpiente venenosa. — El tono irónico y el bufido no pudieron ser evitados cuando al final del pasillo que conectaba a otro, el rubio estirado iba en su misma dirección

— ¿Saltándote clases, Potter?

— ¿Ahora eres acosador de menores, Malfoy?

— Lo que haga con… — el plan ordinario era decirle todo aquello en ámbito ofensivo y terminar a muerte, pero una oleada de tristeza detuvo a Draco e incluso paralizo a Harry; era una oleada mucho más liviana que un aura o potencia de magia. Un esencia de tristeza muy profunda.

Sin importar la compostura o ir hombro a hombro con el enemigo, siguieron lo último que les quedaba de tramo en el pasillo teniendo más profunda la esencia en sus sentidos. No era como si Harry quisiese meterse en más problemas, tampoco que Draco se interese en cualquier situación sentimental absurda e infantil, era el hecho de que solo una persona en Hogwarts tenía esa particularidad de aura: Licy.

Sin mucho trote al final del pasillo quedaron parados, desconcertados a la escena frente a sus ojos

Licy estaba de perfil y se despedía de Snape a saltitos felices con una mano al aire y la otra frotándose el ojo mientras el hombre hacía ondear su capa a su ritmo alejándose refunfuñando y ¿sonrojado? ¡Eso no era un improbable e innombrable, totalmente rojo sonrojo! ¡El mundo se acaba!

— ¡Cuídate Sevy!

¡¿Sevy?! Harry y Draco se tuvieron que mirar para saber que seguían vivos y en su mundo, porque era su mundo ¿no?

La chica dejo de danzar y moqueo de nuevo volteando con una cortita sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hacía Snape contigo? — Harry pregunto por ambos que esperaban la radiante sonrisa, pero recibieron la mueca más despectiva que conocieran, incluso Draco le dio escalofríos

— No les importa. — La chica mantuvo su mirada y cruzo ambos brazos en su pecho, de esa manera si parecía adolescente sin ningún rasgo infantil.

— Escucha Licy — Draco dio unos pasos al frente seguido por un incrédulo castaño —, no puedes esperar a que este soquete y yo nos llevemos de las mil maravillas con tu sola presencia. No sabemos quién eres ni donde te conoceremos

— Licy, solo dinos lo que puedas ¿vale? — Harry no le prestó atención a su ofensa, estaba más preocupado por las reacciones que la chica tenía con todo el mundo — Es, es extraño.

Licy soltó el aire contenido cambiando su gesto distante a uno decepcionado, ahora teniendo frente a frente a sus padres jóvenes. Sí, sí. Si no han sido muchas pistas, sus padres adoptivos son esos sujetos. Lástima, le gustaría tanto cruciarlos; no veía nada de su gran papá Harry en ese chico contraído y desconfiado, tampoco de su astuto padre Draco en ese crio decaído, asustadizo y cruel.

Sus héroes que la salvaron de la muerte, no estaban frente a ella.

— A ustedes los conoceré cuando cumpla diez aproximadamente, pero nuestra relación es más fuerte un año después.

— ¿Juntos? — exclamaron ambos sorprendidos. Ella se volvió a convertir un pollo aleteando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos. ¡Maldito hechizo!

— No puedes decirlo. — llegaron a la misma conclusión una vez la chica acabo su show. Ella les miro de mala gana con su típico puchero

— ¡Aun si les contara no me creerían! — recrimino. Los rastros del llanto seguían allí, pero con ese puchero reciente volvió a ser la niña adorable

— ¿Qué te parece por código? — Opino Draco — Utiliza sobrenombres o algo.

— Tengo cosas que hacer — la nena volvió a tener su sonrisa nerviosa y la voz cantarina. Harry le sonrió y se acercó para limpiar aquellos rastros de lágrimas con su manga y la miro divertido

— Te acompañamos y te ayudamos. — Draco frunció el ceño

— ¡Habla por ti!

— ¡Ay, por favor! — Le miro con fastidio e ironía — Te mueres de curiosidad más o menos que yo.

Repitieron su rutinaria batalla de miradas – ¡Hey, ya van cuatro ese día! – ambos magos, el mestizo y el sangre pura, eran unos tarados según la mirada póker de la chica_. ¡Alto! ¡Malfoy es sangre pura de la casa de Slytherin! ¡Licy triple idiota!_

— Draco — cambio su pelea de miradas a la chica, quien poco le importo recibir su mirada molesta—, has escuchado, ¿"El secreto verde"?

— ¿Qué es eso? — la curiosidad del castaño fue más fuerte que su enojo y miro a ambos magos verdes. Nadie se dio cuenta que Draco palideció más de lo natural.

— Una historia que solo ha sido escuchada en las grandes cunas de Slytherin — Licy le resumió la teoría a Harry y volvió su mirada, ahora ansiosa al rubio platinado —. Los Malfoy deberían saberla, ¿no?

— Sí. Pero es eso, una historia. — finalizo Draco, pero la chica volvió a insistir con su mirada

— No lo creo. Quien me mando, una bruja poderosa, dijo que solo un Slytherin puede responder su acertijo final

— ¿Cuál acertijo?

— "De príncipe a príncipe, de poder a poder. El ultimo heredero me ha de tener" — y Draco volvió a palidecer

— La historia es de un personaje de la casa de Slytherin. Así supongo, lo que sea que busco está ahí.

— ¿Y ya buscaste en todas las mazmorras? — pregunto Draco en in intento de desviar el tema. Desgraciadamente fue lo suficientemente obvio para Licy, quien simplemente lo dejo pasar

— No está perdido. — aclaro con seguridad la rubia, pero su sonrisa superior se borro por una nerviosa — Bueno, eso creo. El mapa no lo señala

— ¿Qué mapa? — Draco y Harry palidecieron, pero por diferentes razones. Uno por-sepa-que y el castaño cambio rápido el tema. A Harry no le convenía que un prefecto se enterase de los mapas merodeadores

— ¿Sabes mínimo, que es? — la joven boqueo un rato ante la inesperada pregunta. Harry se sobo el puente de la nariz y Draco bufo

— Eh…

— ¿De quién fue la idea de mandarte a ti? — el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que el futuro, quien sea que la haiga enviado, era un idiota. No por ella. Bueno, no tanto.

— ¡Malfoy! — Harry grito espantado, ¡ese oxigenado olvidaba que no hablaba con cualquiera, era una niña! La chica volvió a su puchero

— Mis hermanos no pudieron venir porque de alguna manera yo soy diferente. ¡Mi magia es de otro mundo! ¡Por eso no uso varita! Además, si vinieran les reconocerían fácilmente. Son la copia exacta de la familia. ¡Yo que soy adoptada tengo fuertes parentescos! ¡Al y Scorp dan miedo cuando…!

— ¿Eh? — los chicos volvieron a marearse por tanta palabrería. Licy se golpeo la cara con su palma, definitivamente James tuvo razón en ponerle el hechizo.

— ¡Bueno, ¿tenemos un trato o no?! — exasperada y nerviosa porque la hubiesen entendido, los miro con ambos brazos tensos y mirada retadora. Ahora era toda Potter, según Draco.

— Hecho. — acordaron ambos chicos. Los tres se miraron incómodos unos segundos, ¿siempre han terminado las frases del otro?

— Esta bien — no muy segura acepto también, pero al menos ahora sabia

— Tal vez quieras que Hermione…

— No. — ambos rubios intercambiaron miradas y antes de que Potter defendiera a su amiga Licy hablo convincente — No puedo exponerme Harry, como supongo que ya sabrás, están en mi futuro. Una palabra de más y les echo a perder su vida.

— Ya, está bien. Era una idea. — el castaño elevo ambas manos en son de paz y camino al otro lado de la chica.

— ¿Y? — Draco se quedó del lado contrario con su cara natural, sin sentimientos. — ¿Dónde empezamos?

— Bosque prohibido. — acordaron ambos ojiverdes sonrientes. Draco hiso una mueca entre disgusto y absurdo cuando los otros dos comenzaron a caminar

— ¿Saben lo que significa prohibido? — fue ignorado olímpicamente

— Caminando por el bosque prohibido, mientras Aragor no está, porque si Aragor aparece a Draco y Harry se comerá.

La chica venia cantando desde que entraron al bosque, ahora caminaban por los frondosos árboles intentando evitar a toda criatura posible. Y aunque no cantara nada mal – logro que ambos lo admitieran – ya estaban algo fastidiados con la misma notadita que según ella, era un juego muggle con nueva versión. Aunque solo le entendiera Harry y su trauma con la araña gigante de Hagrid.

— Que linda. — comento rencoroso Harry mientras rodaba los ojos, la chica sonrió ante su nueva travesía lograda. Los tres dejaron las túnicas bajo un árbol. Un clima húmedo en esa temporada subía el calor a cualquiera

— Omitamos ya la parte del canto. — declaro el rubio, quien detuvo la caminata en medio de la nada

— Bien — acepto a regañadientes la castaña, saco su dichoso mapa que no le quiso mostrar a ninguno de los dos —, Salazar Slytherin amaba los pantanos, se crio en uno. Supongo que lo que busco lo sentiré al pertenecer a su casa. Eso me dijeron.

— ¿Quién? — pregunto Harry, la chica le sonrió con autosuficiencia volviendo a guardar el mapa bajo su blusón. No querían preguntar dónde carajos lo mantenía.

— Mi hermana. — poso sus manos en la cintura con grandeza

— Entonces la idea de mandarte a ti fue tu hermana

— No, fue mi otra hermana. — movió una mano de sus caderas mientras explicaba. A Draco no le cabían dudas, era familiar de Potter con esos gestos bruscos

— ¿Cuántas tienes? — pregunto Draco, Harry se sintió bien. Sabía algo que el rubio no.

— Dos y tres hermanos. Y el ahijado de uno de mis padres. — bien lo último lo desconocía y miro desconcertado a la rubia que seguía en su dilema

— ¿Uno de tus padres?

— Sí. Todos criados por dos grandes magos. — exclamo dando brinquitos y totalmente feliz. Valla, que admiración hacia sus… ¿progenitores?

— No sabía que los hombres… — Harry estaba totalmente rojo. Sabía que no existía "homosexualidad" como tal en el mundo mágico, pero no sabía que los magos varones engendraran hijos — ya sabes.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Exclamo un exasperado y algo incómodo rubio — Ni la magia cambia el curso de la naturaleza. — Draco bufo nuevamente. La niña sonrió complacida en ambas reacciones _Conque el gusanito de la duda, ¿eh? Padre, papi, no se enojen por mis planes maquiavélicos. Jejeje. _

— Draco tiene razón — Licy tomo asiento y los dos chicos frente a ella quedaron de pie —; "padre" tuvo dos hijos en su matrimonio anterior, su esposa murió. "Papá" es divorciado pero tuvo tres y un ahijado. Yo aparecí en sus vidas dos años después. — Draco abrió los ojos y Harry emitió un chiflido, ambos impresionados.

— ¿Y sus nombres? — curioso la serpiente

— No puedo decirlo. — la niña bufo nuevamente, ¿sufrían de memoria retrasada o qué? ¡Su lengüita sufría! Gracias a Merlín no era una pregunto directa "a"

— Licy — Ah, ¡pero no le creían!

— ¡En serio! — Pensaba rogar por que le creyeran pero tuvo una excelente idea que le dio brillo (¿más?) a sus ojos — ¡Pero todos jugamos Quidditch! ; Mi hermano mayor "el idiota golpeador", mi otro hermano "el narcisista cazador", otro hermano "el amargado cazador 2", mi hermana "la princesita guardiana" y mi otra hermana "la Buscadora de oro tercera generación". El ahijado de mi papá tiene la misma edad que mi hermano mayor y también es golpeador.

— Te falta un cazador — comento un Draco divertido. Bueno, el pidió códigos raros.

— Padre es cazador. — soltó una pequeña carcajada — De hecho jaja, papá aposto con padre a que sí mi hermana "Buscadora de oro" le ganaba en u no jugaría una temporada. Mi hermana le gano y rompió record. ¡Su cara fue épica!

La chica siguió riendo un poco pero sin querer, Malfoy ya comenzaba a tener severas ideas de la familia de esa chica.

— ¿Qué posición ocupaba tu papá?

— No lo diré. — la chica paró en seco sus risas pensando seriamente si volvió a hablar de más. _¡Se me olvida que este sujeto de despistado no tiene nada!_

— ¿Eso para qué? — interrogo Harry al rubio, sus conclusiones erróneas pensaban que había incomodado a Licy. Gryffindor inocente.

— Nada Potter. Prosigue. — le dio vía libre a las preguntas pues sabía que no le sacaría nada más. Era algo atolondrada cuando se emocionaba, pero cuando estaba fría parecía a… no, mala comparación.

— ¿Cómo llegaste? — cuestiono Harry recordando la nota mental de Hermione, por su curiosidad de como la chica logro atravesar la barrera

— ¡Puente Einsten! — elevo sus manos al cielo en son de victoria

— ¿EH? — Harry quedo de a cuatro. Hermione lo mataría si no le entendía

— Explícate — el rubio quedo igual y la chica rodo sus ojos

— El puente Einstein es diferente a todo aquello que cruza los mundos en espacio-tiempo-mundo. Solo dura tiempo determinado según los cálculos que tengas, de hecho de ahí sale el nombre. — Licy movió su dedo índice al aire, formando datos en fórmulas que sinceramente solo Draco apenas y entendía por las clases de aritmética —Mi hermana "buscadora de oro" dijo que fue la cantidad correcta de magia + magia astral / mi peso existencial (molecular x núcleo mágico) x tiempo universal. ¿O fue al revés? — entrecerró la mirada pensativa en su mundo, los chicos no entendieron una papa.

— Dejémoslo ahí — consintieron ambos magos. Licy les dio una sonrisa burlona y borro todo con su palma al aire

— Oigan, tengo hambre — el cambio radical del tema los dejo desconcertados, ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro sin saber cómo responder, pero tardaron tanto que ella se desesperó — ¡Aliménteme!

Ambos fuera de si se tocaron el cuerpo, sus bolsas y repitieron el acto. Dos segundos después comprendieron que eran magos ¡Tarados!

— ¿Una rana de chocolate? — los dos rubios miraron mal al castaño quien bufo y volvió a alzar un paquete aplastado. Licy no comería eso.

La niña y el Elegido miraron al siguiente quien se movió un poco nervioso _Sí padrino se entera me castigara. _Volvió a mirar a la niña y ¡ojos de perrito no!_ ¡Diablos!_

— ¡Dwinky! — vocifero un poco fuerte el rubio a lo que su público quedo un poco impresionado por el grito al viento. Poco después resulto que un elfo domestico apareció en medio de todos

— El amo Draco Malfoy llamo a Dwinky, señor.

— ¿Tienes tu propio elfo? — Harry evitaba reírse, juraba que lo hacía, pero saber que Malfoy llegaba a tener un elfo en el colegio… totalmente patético.

— Que metiche eres Potter — ¡Por eso no quería llamarlo! Volvió al elfo — Dwinky, trae unos aperitivos.

— Como el amo Draco Malfoy ordene, señor. — el elfo desapareció dejando a un incontrolable Harry y una calculadora Licy

— Tienes. Tu. Propio. Elfo. — No, Harry no pudo aguantar el comentario.

— ¡Pero que nenasa eres Potty! — Draco estaba a punto de sacar su varita y cruciarlo pero la voz fría de Licy le detuvo.

— Les juro que si empiezan los aviento al calamar. — con eso hasta Voldemort temblaba.

— Amo Draco — el elfo apareció. Que rápido — Dwinky ha regresado señor, con su pedido mi señor.

— Retirate Dwinky. — Draco tomo la canasta que quedo en el suelo y se dirigió a la chica quien se subió sentada en una piedra. Dejo la canasta halado de la niña y la abrió dejando ver exquisitas galletas de dos tonalidades diferentes con tazas mágicas listas para un té. Draco dejo la canasta libre después de tomar su sabor favorito y una taza, tomando una pose perfecta para una foto cuando dejo el peso de su cuerpo recostado en la roca. Licy se preguntaba ¡¿por qué rayos su papá tardaba tanto en tirarse ese Adonis?! ¡_Papá_ _tonto_!

— ¿No hay de chocolate? — curioso Harry depuse de haber mordido una parecida a la de Draco. Sus favoritas eran de manzana pero Dwinky supuso que para los demás invitados las de chocolate sabrían bien. Lástima que Potter fuera tan miope y tomo la equivocada, desperdiciando tremendo manjar.

— ¿Esas son de manzana? — pregunto tan fluido como si se tratase de alguien más, Harry simplemente asintió con una mueca igual de natural. Licy quería darse en la roca unos buenos zapes, o mejor, a ellos. ¡¿No se dan cuenta de tanta química?!

Harry le dio su galleta a Draco y le señalo cuales eran de chocolate. ¡Sin matarse! Además si Malfoy mordía esa galleta seria un, ¿beso indirecto? ¡_Oh_ _Merlín_, _si_ _mordió_ la _galleta_! La chica quería desmayarse de tanto fanservice. _¡Maldita la hora donde mis padres me hicieron de mente "sexy"!_

— Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie — comento Draco con la mirada seria.

— Es traumático. — coincidió Harry

Licy no se dio cuenta del repudio en ambas miradas. Como sea, se valía soñar.

— Yo quiero de manzana. — pidió por primera vez la chica aun colorada. Recibió su aperitivo pero esa tentación de comenzar a relacionar a sus padres no se iba. ¡Era su deber! — ¿Nunca se han llevado bien?

La pregunta quito el silencio algo tenso, que se volvió más tenso. Los chicos se miraron por microsegundos y después a la rubia. Fue Draco quien la miro como si estuviera con Loogevod.

— ¿No fuimos sutiles en el jardín? — bromeo amargo el castaño, tomándose la galleta completa

— Fueron inmaduros. — reprocho la pequeña

— Oye, no recibo criticas de quien apenas se acuerda de donde está.

— Malfoy, es una niña — Harry dudaba seriamente si el tipo a tratado con niños. Bueno ella no es una niña, pero su carácter no daba muchas características a su edad

— Respira Harry, estoy acostumbrado a verle así — Licy le quito importancia pero después quedo mirando a la nada, recordando y frunciendo el ceño —. Claro que conmigo se comportaba diferente

— ¿Ah sí? — de eso se extraño el mencionado. A él no le gustaban los niños. Ni pensaba tener. Con ese maniático de Mago tenebroso rondando por todo el continente, no gracias.

— Ambos, de hecho. — La chica seguía en su mundo recordando y con la galleta en sus mejillas. Harry concordó por segunda vez con Malfoy internamente. La chica parecía ardilla moviendo los cachetes así.

— ¿De dónde nos conoces? — curioso Harry y Licy salió de su mundo con un bufido exasperado

— Ya les dije, fue cuando cumplí diez.

— De donde, Licy. — el típico tono de "No pregunte, te ordene" hizo que la niña bufara de nuevo. Pero sinceramente, aunque el rubio aun no fuera ni la mitad de lo que sería como padre, seguía dando miedo con ese tono.

— Aunque no me crean en el futuro se llevan bien, por las razones que me enviaron aquí. Fueron a mi mundo, de donde no les diré nada, — añadió antes de que Harry abriera la boca, quien por cierto, realizo el mismo berrinche que ella hacia cuando se enojaba. — y por ustedes conocí a mi familia. Es todo.

Se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba como masticaba la multitud de galletas dentro de su boca. Eso hasta que la asustaron y haciéndola toser la comida; ambos estallaron a carcajadas, incluso el castaño se dejo caer y rodo por el suelo

— Llevarnos bien… jaja… en tu mundo… jaja

— Sí, el viaje te cambio algunas neuronas niña. — Draco controlo un poco más su risa, aunque la de Potter era pegajosa. La chica iba a reprochar lo último pero abrió los ojos completamente pálida y trago toda la masa azucarada de un tirón

— ¡Soy una tonta en su máxima expresión!

— ¿No? — Malfoy sonrió sarcástico y Harry se paro aun sonriendo

— ¡Sí! Tenía a Severus en mis narices y le pude preguntar — la joven pareció ignorar el comentario y empezó a columpiarse con ambas rodillas pegadas a su pecho — Soy una vergüenza. Mala hija. Patética.

— Ya, no te sulfures. — Harry le dio unas palmaditas a su espalda pero le divertía lo atolondrada que podría ser Licy. Bueno, el no juzgaba.

— ¿Para qué quieres esa reliquia? — Draco perdió todo tono de broma, la verdad, le asustaba lo que la niña estuviera buscando — Según la historia era un regalo de Merlín a Salazar.

— ¿Merlín a Salazar? — Harry no entendió lo último y Licy volvió a resumirle la situación

— Según la historia, antes de los años artúricos Merlín le tendió el poder a los cuatro fundadores. Slytherin obtuvo el mejor regalo y lo dejo en Hogwarts para que sus sucesores le protegieran.

— Licy, Tom Riddley es su heredero. — eso altero al castaño. La chica no intentaría…

— Proviene de su linaje más no es exactamente de la rama principal. — Draco le acorto su pensamiento temeroso. Licy volvió a tomar el rol del tema

— Y el regalo quedo a manos de Hogwarts, para que este decidiera. El problema es que es una _leyenda_ porque nadie lo ha encontrado nunca.

— ¿Cámara de los Secretos? — intento Harry

— Una serpiente casi me muerde el pie — comento indignada

— ¿Pasadizos en las mazmorras? — esta vez intento Draco

— Ya pase por ahí y casi me ataca una rata rabiosa. — añadió nuevamente indignada.

— ¿Habitación del Jefe en Slytherin? — menciono Harry con una mueca de adivino

— ¡Por eso quería a Snape! — la chica se dejó caer dramáticamente en el piso gimiendo y pataleando cual niña chiquita. Ninguno de los dos presentes pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

Tenían más preguntas sí, pero sin querer reconocerlo, estaban pasando un almuerzo de lo más tranquilo y cálido.

* * *

><p>— ¡Cuídate Sevy!<p>

Severus Snape, hombre de temer, solo siguió refunfuñando más fuerte y con el trote aumentando seguro de que su capa revoloteaba por todo su perímetro personal.

Que esa niña lograra emboscarle en su propio hechizo e invadiera su mente fue sorpresivo y poco humillante, pero que se pusiera a gimotear tremendas incoherencias le pareció lo más anti-normal del mundo. Sí, aun después de Potter.

_"— ¿Estas llorando?_

_— Es-es que… el-el abu-abuelo… — sorbió su mucosidad con fuerza que dio una mueca de asco en Severus, pero cuando la niña dejo de rasparse los ojos y lo miro con el labio inferior temblando, peor se sintió. ¡Era una mezcla entre Narcisa y Lily! ¡Aterrador! — Es que… ¡el abuelo era un idiota!_

_Y volvió a llorar con un porcionista totalmente fuera de sí. Ella dijo, ¡¿abuelo?!"_

Con el único niño llorón que Severus trato fue Draco y este con un helado se callaba, pero, ¿qué se hacía con una niña? Lo que el profesor hiso fue darle tras golpecitos en la cabeza y esta reacciono dejando caer su frente en el pecho oscuro. ¿Era necesario el contacto físico?

La chica gimoteo segundos más y le hiso la pregunta más incomoda de su existencia

_"— ¿Los perdonaste? "_

Una pregunta más estúpida que incomoda, pero muy retorcida considerando quien era ella; no perdono, nunca. Que ayudara a Luppin con la poción matalobos fue diferente, para su propia seguridad ante el licántropo. Todo lo demás a él hasta le satisfacía, lo único que lamento fue que Lily también pagara y que su hijo terminara con todo el peso. Pero, no. Nunca.

Un Slytherin jamás olvida, jamás perdona. Punto final.

La chica solo sonrió cuando no recibió respuesta concreta. Claro que no perdono nada; de Lunático tal vez y sintió lastima, pero estaba segura que tuvo fiesta interna cuando el abuelo Cornamenta y Canuto fallecieron. Pero ella nació hasta después, ¿Por qué juzgar a todos ellos?

Cuando Licy se controlo le pregunto su duda ¿hija de Potter? Como no notarlo. La detestable manía de mover la mano y morderse el labio inferior de los nervios lo reconocería donde sea. Y los ojos de Lily, ella tenía el izquierdo. Pero, ¿el derecho? No le gustaba nada el parentesco físico que tenia con una Narcisa joven, por omitir el platino de su ojo. Ella respondió una tontería a medias para después morderse la lengua, al final quedo en claro que no podía responder pero que era cierto.

La pequeña viendo su cara de espanto y rindiéndose a su metida de pata, le explico que no era por genética, simplemente un hecho que se daría en un largo tiempo. Veinticinco años exactamente. Que no debía preocuparse pues todo estaba bien, y que en el futuro ella era su alumna favorita junto con otros dos mocosos que llamo hermanos.

Ante lo último Severus omitió una mueca no queriendo saber más. Ya tenía claro que de esa última guerra el no saldría vivo, y tuvo una razón positiva para pensar que era lo mejor: su cuadro seria el maestro de aquella chiquilla, no él técnicamente.

_"— Le diré a McGonagall que queme mi cuadro lo antes posible._

_— ¡Pero qué malo eres Snape! — ese puchero definitivamente era patrocinada por Narcisa Black. Llevaba su cuarto escalofrió."_

Después de ese disparate, la dejo sonriendo y eso retorcidamente lo tranquilizo. Esos ojillos brillantes eran de aquellas dos – hija de quien fuera – y nadie se lo negaba. Aunque ahora tenía que investigar si un mago puede tener hijos. _Turr_. Ese es el quinto escalofrió.

ddv

* * *

><p>11:59! aun sigue siendo sabado! okey no. Pero puuff! se me fueron las horas, en verdad lo siento, no tengo excusa u,u<p>

Gracias a todos Por comentar! 12 RR! me siento tan feliz *^*

son grandes TTwTT

ATTE: Historia codificada, L4 desconectada.


	5. Chapter 4 ¡Mayday, mayday!

Capítulo 4.- ¡Mayday, mayday!

Cissy Potter _de_ Malfoy se caracterizaba por ser la hija más perfecta en la existencia de su familia. No, de verdad es en serio, vamos por orden: James, muy solidario al nivel Godric Gryffindor. Scorpius, demasiado valiente y atrevido (y sí, va en Slytherin), Albus por demás amargado (a él le vino como anillo al dedo la casa serpiente). Lily vanidosa y poco soberbia, claro, era Ravenclaw por supuesto. Tedy no cuenta, ya es primo lejano, pero sí es bastante Gryffindor al lado de James y Fred.

Ella siendo Hufflepuff – ósea ni muy _muy_ ni tan _tan_ –, siendo la de en medio, lo veía y comprendía todo. Astuta, lista, trabajadora y determinada, ¡la Buscadora de oro de la tercera generación! Definitivamente era la mejor. Vale, también era egocéntrica, algo caprichosa y un poco floja, pero solo poco. Bien, bien, tenia de todo un poco pero ese ya es otro punto.

La única falla que tenia Cissy y de la que sabía, todos en la familia más loca de la historia del mundo mágico compartían, era la mirada esmeralda fría de su papá. Apostaba todo lo que tenía a que el mismo Albus aun no lograba desarrollar _ese_ brillo aterrador. Y pongo énfasis en _ese_ porque justamente en este preciso momento, es _ese_ brillo en la mirada que tanto le doblan las piernas

Frente a ella y todos sus hermanos –a excepción de una –, en la casa de los gritos, su papá Harry Potter, siseaba con la voz más dura y cruel

— ¿Perdieron a su hermana? ¡¿A. Su. Pequeña. Hermana?!

Otro error que jamás se perdonaría. El segundo que jamás olvidarían ella y todos los presentes, también sería el más patético y difícil de contar a sus nietos

¿Calcular mal la magia? Tal vez ¿abrir un portal a la primera dimensión, ósea el pasado? ¿Perder a tu hermanita en medio de una guerra? Quizá si los juntas, ¿perder a tu hermanita en el pasado, en medio de una guerra, por calcular mal la magia que la enviaría por otra dimensión?

Sí, sería bastante difícil de creer.

* * *

><p>P.O.V Licy<p>

Licy Potter _de_ Malfoy está deprimida. Deprimida totalmente y tirada sobre una roca con una galleta de manzana en la boca pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo: ¿Cuánto años Vivian? ¿Su tiempo de vida era contado de izquierda a derecho o al contrario? Hablaba en serio cuando dije que pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Sin mencionar que mis padres me sacaron de quicio hoy, que Severus me hiciera llorar y olvidar para que hubiera invadido su mente, fue lo último que me tiro como derechazo sin árbitro. No, no tiene sentido, ¿pero qué en esta vida tiene sentido? Ejemplo: yo + pasado + papás amorosos ahora transformados en vampiro y licántropo como rivales legendarios = a yo en el pasado sin saber qué hacer con mis padres siendo rivales legendarios declarados a muerte.

La vida vale… vale cacahuates chinos. Sí, cacahuates chinos.

Y sobre todo, lo que más me deprime es la incertidumbre de no saber ¡como carajos se enamoraron tan tremendos cabezotas! Sí, faltaba mucho para que estuvieran juntos pero según papi Draco, ambos ya sentían atracción desde esa época, un año atrás.

La curiosidad de saber si yo estaba más miope que padre me gano, por lo que levante la cabeza y… ¡Arg! ¡Nada!

Ambos alejados a una distancia calculada – no tengo idea si era para correr o lanzarse un discreto crucio en cualquier momento – no hacían más que comer las dichosas galletas.

¿Atracción? O ella necesitaba pedir los antiguos lentes de su papá o ellos merecen un oscar de los muggles, porque fingen extremadamente bien. Atracción su trasero.

_"…cuando yo y Harry usamos el "giratiempo" para salvar a Sirius, tuvimos que hacer cosas curiosas. Como si el tiempo lo hubiéramos escrito nosotros en un inicio; casi como una película, donde todo era una cadena de acciones para el futuro…" _

¡Eso! ¡Hermione es un genio! Esa historia jamás la comprendí –oh vamos, ¡tenía diez años! – ahora sé lo que debo hacer. Bueno, mínimo para saciar mi curiosidad.

_Necesitas buscar la reliquia. _Oh, cállate tonta conciencia. ¡Aun me quedan dos días más!

Me senté muy rápido, tanto que casi siento el mundo dar vueltas en reversa. ¡Ah, todo se mueve! Tengo que tener una cara de borracha bien genial, porque ambos me miran preocupados con su entrecejo junto

— ¿Pasa algo? — negué levemente y Harry optó por pasarme su mano en la espalda

— Fuiste tú la que me pidió comida y no has tocado nada — Draco puso su palma sobre mi frente, ¿checaba si tenía calentura? ¡Qué lindo!

Definitivamente, quiero que sea mi padre. Mi padre Draco… lo extraño tanto.

— Lo siento — susurre. Tengo una misión ahora (dos, de hecho) y no puedo desperdiciarlas recordando lo imposible. Eh, pero puede funcionar —, es que recordaba a mis padres.

— Debes extrañarlos. — contesto tan rápido Harry. Cierto, los abuelos, sus padres. Su mirada se parece a la mía cuando perdí a mi familia biológica. Estoy jugando con un tema delicado, ¿debería parar?

No, quiero que tenga la mirada que tengo yo ahora, que me dio mi nueva familia. Iba a responderle, pero la mirada asqueada de Draquito me dio gracia.

— Tranquilo Draco, no voy a empalagarte con historias del verdadero amor — ya en serio, cuando muera hablare directamente con Merlín, ¡¿Cómo pudo juntar a estos dos?!

— Eso no existe. — me respondió seguro de sí mismo. ¡Que no existe! ¿Pero este quien chutas se viene a…?

— Claro que existe — contesto un determinado Harry

— Mencióname un caso Potter, que no sean tus padres suicidas, y yo te diré diez más que terminan odiándose — y dale con las bromitas estas. Estoy segura que Harry le maldecirá y…

— En primera: no les digas suicidas. — ¡¿discúlpame pero qué?! ¡¿Sin golpes o batalla de miradas?! — Segunda: serian los Weasley

Y Draco dirá: esos pobretones…

— Eso no es amor, es compromiso y toda su tontería de novela romántica se resume en un contexto: matrimonio.

¡Oh señor, no los insulto! ¡_Houston_, _tenemos_ _un problema!_

— Ósea que según tú, el amor se acaba y se vuelve simple dependencia y monotonía.

¡Harry le sigue contestando con naturalidad!

— Exactamente Potter, captas rápido.

¡¿Esa fue una sonrisa natural?! ¡Sonrió naturalmente a Harry-cararajada-defensor de la justicia-enemigo jurado-San Potter!

— Definitivamente quiero ver el día en el que babees por alguien — ¡Harry le sonríe igual!

¡Morgana, ¿qué eh hecho?!

— Yo no babeo tonto, yo conquisto — aclaro con superioridad con una sonrisa más noble y si torceduras

— Huy sí, disculpe usted señor Casanova — y responde Harry, ¡ni que fuera Ron con quien habla!

¡Harry, abre los ojos!

— Perdonado Potter. Sé que solo son celos por tu ineptitud con las chicas — genial, ahora hablan de chicas.

— ¡Hey! Es tema y aparte. Además, Parkinson no cuenta.

— ¡Jamás he salido con ella!

— ¡Pero si todo Hogwarts lo dice!

— No creo que sea cierto que Diggory y tú hicieran trió con Cho ¿eh? — Harry se sonrojo y Draco sonrió complacido — Exacto, lo mismo conmigo. Estúpida escuela que no tiene nada más interesante que chismear.

— Te apoyo. — se sobo la sien y murmuraron sepa que cosas más.

_¡Mayday, mayday! _¡Fin del mundo! ¡Apocalipsis! ¡Voldemort adelanto la segunda Guerra! ¡Los centauros lo predijeron! ¡Harry James y Draco Lucios han hablado como los mejores amigos…!

Un minuto. Jajaja. Era lo que quería, ¿no? Jaja.

Diablos, necesito dejar de ser tan atolondrada ¡Pero ellos tampoco deben de asustarme así! Bien, pues no queda más que aplaudir

_Palf. Palf. Palf._

— Bravo, bravo — y me voltean a ver con sus caras feas y "no entender". ¡Par de cotillas! — festejemos chicos, hoy por primera vez, platicaron civilizadamente y hasta estuvieron de acuerdo en algo.

Qué Draco volteara la cara molesto y bufando y que Harry murmurara sepa-cuanta-maldiciones en mi nombre con un tic nervioso de su pierna izquierda, fue suficiente.

Oh, ahí estaba la _atracción_.

No sé, tal vez decida jugar un rato a las"escondidas" y que estos dos terminen atrapados y se besen. O que platiquemos del Quidditch y se den cuenta de lo mucho que tienen en común ¡O, o, o tirarlos al lago y que se les pegue la ropa y… y…y…! ¡Yay, que emoción!

Cuanta bondad hay en mí, _muajajaja_

* * *

><p>Harry estaba acostado en su sillón favorito de la sala común de Gryffindor; cuando Hermione se fue después del sermón por faltar a todas las clases y Ron corriendo por no encontrar su varita, decidió tirarse. Ese sillón le encantaba por ser tan felpudo y dejar que el calor de la chimenea le diera en la cara, sin importar el frio o el calor que hiciera. Tambien le recordaba cuando platicaba con Sirius.<p>

Sirius.

Tema tabú para todos a su alrededor. Verlo caer al velo, no fue lo peor. Ver a Remus soltar lagrimas silenciosas frente a una antigua foto, tampoco llego a ser tan mal. Incluso su odio por Bellatrix Lestrange no es lo que oscurecía su alma. Era el hecho de que fue por él, como siempre. Él debía seguir. Él debía concluir.

¿Qué de aquellos que se arrastran a la muerte para cumplir su destino? "Así lo decidieron ellos" contestaba Dumbledore, viejo loco. Definitivamente lo aceptaba, sí, el también llegaba a pensar en escasas ocasiones, que sus padres fueron suicidas. Estúpido Malfoy.

…

No, Harry no estaba recordando la mañana tan loca que tuvo. No, Harry no estaba recordando la carcajada que soltó Licy cuando él y Draco cayeron al lago –larga historia –. No, Harry tampoco recordaba la sonrisa extrañamente natural de ese mortífago –aunque sus amigos no le crean –rubio oxigenado. ¡Menos! Que los tres se volverían a ver a las cinco de la tarde nuevamente para seguir "buscando" lo que Licy lloraba.

No, Harry no se estaba sonrojando.

¡Todo era culpa de Licy! Mira que hacerlos hablar primero, después correr detrás de ella cuando decidía jugar "a las escondidas", comer galletas y platicar de Quidditch olvidando que ambos jugaban en equipos contrarios, y terminar cayendo al lago con un posible calamar gigante hambriento y aun así partirse de risa de tan estúpido que sonaba todo aquello.

_"Draco, te ves genial con el cabello mojado"_

¡Tonta escena del hurón mojado! Recuerda Harry, pensabas en tu deprimente vida, ¡tú deprimente vida!

Lamentablemente en su dilema interno, Harry termino por azotar en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Desafortunadamente en otro lado, Draco pasaba lo mismo. No azoto de forma literal, es de cordura mental.<p>

El debía reparar el Armario Evanescente, matar a… bueno, el tenia cosas que hacer. Porque _él_ debía hacerlo. No, porque _él_ quería hacerlo. También para salvar su pellejo y el de su familia. El debía investigar, descansar los suficiente y empezar con su trabajo. Fácil, sencillo, eficaz.

Si Severus aprobaba y decía, el lo hacía. Punto final, debía confiar y tener todo listo para _su_ _señor_.

_¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hiciste hoy?_

¿Hablar con Potter? ¿Reír con Potter? ¿Jugar con Potter? ¡Nadar con Potter!

¡No, no, no! ¡Sacrilegio!

Esa semana era para su descanso del Señor Oscuro y su misión, no para divertirse. ¡Menos con el enemigo!

_¿Era enemigo?_

— Oh no… — jadeo lamentablemente el rubio. ¡_Dudas existenciales ahora no, por favor_! Rogaba el rubio poniendo su almohada sobre su cara en un intento patético de negar su existencia en el mundo.

Suerte que Crabbe y Goyle no estaban, sería tan patético que le vieran así.

Draco acomodaba sus ideas, veía todo desde todo ángulo posible, ataba cabos sueltos, pero no dio resultado. Él y Potty pasaron una mañana _juntos_. Turr, eso definitivamente le erizo la piel. Y todo es jodidamente, culpa de Licy.

¡Aja!

El hablo con Licy y Potter se metía de chismoso. El rio con Licy y Potter se sentía tan solo que reía también. Licy corría como vieja loca y él como su prefecto debía cuidarla, Potty solo los siguió. Y ambos resbalaron al correr, así que por eso quedaron empapados.

¡Sí! eso está mejor. La sonrisa que Malfoy llevaba solo mostraba su superioridad extrema. _Jejeje_, era un ser genial y sabio.

Claro que siendo él la persona con la suerte mas jodida, su felicidad no duraba nada.

"Recordaba a mis padres" dijo Licy.

¿Recordaba? ¿A los biológicos o sus tutores? Menciono una familia grande y que todos los hijos se parecían a sus padres totalmente. También que dichos padres estaban ahí y ahora. Eso intrigaba al rubio.

Después de su escenita con el miope del Gryffindor en el jardín, capto que su magia moldeaba con la de la chica. Eran de la misma esencia y cantidad, y de eso estaba seguro que era imposible, pues sin la intención de fanfarronear, solo los sangre-pura de su familia podían desprenderla con tanta familiaridad.

Otro de sus detalles era su ojo derecho. Era ese iris el que desprendía tosa su aura hacia él, reconociéndolo. Ella dice que en el futuro el Gryffindor y él la salvarían, formando un lazo, pero una relación tan simple como "deuda de vida" no formaba ese enlace. Entonces, ¿Qué era?

Siguiente detalle: su comportamiento. Absolutamente se comportaba como una cría de siete años, pero su elegancia al caminar, su acento aristócrata al hablar, su mirada calculadora y reacciones frías y cínicas en sus momentos.

Ni mencionar su cara, que le recordaba un poco a su madre. Conclusión: pertenecería a su familia.

Pero, ¿de quién saco lo intrépida? Lo carismática, el habito de morderse el labio inferior y mover su pierna, hablar sin parar cuando está nerviosa, la sonrisa juguetona. Su ojo izquierdo; porque las únicas que conocía con un color casi idéntico eran las Greengrass, pero eran más claros.

Y por desgracia la otra persona era… _Potter_.

Segundo escalofrió. ¿Él y Harry Potter?

— ¡No! — aventó su almohada a la pared y se paró de golpe mas pálido de lo normal

¡Imposible! ¡Innombrable! ¡Impensable! ¡Eso era totalmente absurdo!

Voldemort lo destruiría, gobernaría y Draco estaría mil kilómetros en costas de Francia. Sí, ese era su bello futuro.

_"…Mi hermana le gano a papá 1 a 1…"_ menciono Licy.

La mejor de todos ellos era "La buscadora de oro", osea que a quien le gano fue a su _padre_ buscador; por tercera generación seria "1 – James Potter, 2- Harry Potter, 3- hija de Harry y Draco Potter"

¿No pensó lo último, verdad?

¡_Coño_!

Ah, pero esa tarde averiguaría todo ese rollo de hipogrifo. ¡Como que se llama Draco Malfoy!

_…de Potter._

* * *

><p>No es que fueran cobardes. No, eso nunca ¡fueron criados por Harry James Potter, coño!<p>

Pero por lo mismo, Cissy y sus hermanos no se atrevieron a decirle a su padre que su hermana estaba con él veinticinco años antes. Ni crean que fue por el miedo de ser castigados toda la vida, ni por miedo a ser encerrados en las mazmorras con el cuadro de Severus Snape, o peor, que fuera su padre Draco y los despellejara antes de lanzarles un crucio a cada uno.

Repito, no es cobardía, era precaución. Y el que estén bajo un _fidelios_ en el centro del bosque prohibido, fue su segunda precaución.

Pero Cissy, sentada en una roca alejada a la bola de revoltosos que eran sus hermanos mayores (de Lily solo era mayor por cinco minutos, no contaba), ya quería arrojarlos al lago con el calamar gigante.

— ¡Debieron decirle, papá la hubiera encontrado! — Alegaba un muy enojado y alterado Albus

— ¡Sí claro, ¿y morir en el intento? No gracias! — respondía James.

— Desde un inicio ni siquiera la hubieran mandado — apoyaba –como siempre – Scorpius

— Bueno y ¿qué querías? — respondía un avergonzado, terco y orgulloso James. — ¡Necesitamos esa reliquia o padre morirá!

— ¡Ella puede quedar atrapada allí! — otro terco, nuevamente Al levanto la voz.

— ¡Los cálculos salieron mal, Al! — Defendió un cansado Teddy — No nos esperábamos _esto_ y todo fue muy precipitado.

— ¡Uno de nosotros hubiera sido la mejor opción! — volvió a replicar el ojiverde, pero fue esta vez Lily quien con sus ojos azules brillando de rabia, levanto el mentón y la voz

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Que dijera: "Hola, soy Lily Potter _de_ Malfoy, futura hija de el "niño de la profecía" y un mortífago ¿Serian tan amables de ayudarme a buscar una reliquia maldita que salvara la vida de Draco ósea mi padre? Gracias por su cooperación"

— ¡Ya! Todos éramos responsables de ella, así que fue culpa de todos. — Cissy silencio a los cinco presentes. La rubia se paro y acerco a zancadas grandes a Scorp, en una breve pelea de miradas platinadas cuyas palabras nadie sabía nunca.

Pasaron segundos hasta que Scorp soltó un sonoro suspiro y Cissy suavizara su mirada para hablar volteando para estar frente a todos — Licy no está perdida, simplemente debemos sacarla antes de tiempo

— Bien, tú eres la "Buscadora de oro, tercera generación" — murmuro, todavía, un enojado Albus Severus —, ¿qué hacemos?

— Como mis cálculos fallaron — Cissy jamás se equivocaba, esas palabras fueron veneno puro —, Licy debe volver hoy antes que la luna nueva llegue con el amanecer. Uno de nosotros debe ir. — la seguridad de sus palabras no evito que todos sus hermanos, incluido el amargado, boquearan nerviosos. Un mal habito _Potterico_.

Teddy solo podía rezar, a sus padres donde quieran que estén, que iluminaran a su padrino para que recordara que el solo era "primo lejano". _Merlín_, _¡nos_ _encerrara con Snape_ _un año ENTERO!_

* * *

><p>NOTA: En el otro capítulo Licy se refiere a sus hermanos por sus lugares en el equipo de Quidditch, pues bien, estos serian los susodichos<p>

Cazador "amargado": Albus

Cazador2 "narcisista": Scorp

Golpeador "idiota": James

Golpeador2 "primo lejano: Teddy

Guardiana "princesita": Lily

Buscadora de oro tercera generación: Cissy

Comento nuevamente, este es un "prefacio" de un fic que subire en cuanto acabe este. Pocas cosillas quedaran al aire, pero pues es para no soltar "spoiler" del siguiente xD

Gast: ¡No pintes salones! es malo x3

Sasuhina: cumplí, no mates ;-;

Kochan: ahora sí, ya sabes quienes son xD

Sakura-Selene, Nox BadWolf, Cyan Reed, lisicaramela, natsu-hime12,

¡GRACIAS POR DEJAR RR!

ATTE: codificacion terminada, L4 desconectada


	6. Chapter 5: Hermano mayor al rescate(?

Capítulo 5.- Hermano mayor al rescate(?

P.O.V James

¿Han estado acostados en algo que parte su espalda? ¿Han sentido ese picazón en la piel por estar horas y horas mirando las nubes sobre el césped? – no es vagancia, ¡es un logro! – ¿Usted padece de tortícolis y no sabe por qué razón? Esta y muchas más pueden ser causas inéditas de haber sido aventado, repito, aventado literalmente a un túnel Einstein y no saber a dónde parar.

¡Pues llame, al 01 XXX…!

Okey no.

¿Qué? ¡Soy James III Potter _de_ Malfoy! (si se preguntan porque siempre jodemos con el "_de_", es porque a padre no le pareció que Potter fuera primero. Suena *intransigente, lo sé.) Debo vivir la vida agradable y todo positiva, sino, créanme que tendría más canas que papá y eso mis niños es malo… muy malo. Malo.

Ahora, poniendo las cosas serias según mi edad de 24 años – soy un feto, lo sé –, no sé donde estoy… ¡Qué! ¡Todo aquel que goce de apellidarse Potter, está destinado a nunca saber dónde anda! ¡Es de ley!

Cissy dijo que no siempre terminaría en el mismo lugar; ¿"depende del peso molecular x núcleo lunar para rebotar"? Ve tú a saber que carajos parloteaba de un lado a otro. Ni la misma Lily pudo entenderla, y si un par de "gemelas" no se entiende, ya está todo mal. Pero aun así, del bosque prohibido no salía, no peso tanto.

Además, ¿en serio viaje al pasado? Peor aún, ¿cómo confiaron en mí para ir al pasado? Soy capaz de cambiarlo todo, aun si eso significa no existir. Es más, si me encuentro a la desgraciada de…

_— ¡Noo! _

Ese grito no fue nada masculino. Y casi rompe mi tímpano.

— Mmm — sí, quejarme no servirá de nada. Pero me duele medio cuerpo, ¿dónde habré caído?

A ver, con mi palma ¿qué toco por ahí? Se siente mojado, hum, ¿rocío?

_— ¡James, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? _

¿Esa voz? ¡Licy! Debería abrir mis ojitos y saludar a mi pequeña hermanita consentida que casi hace que nos linchen y nos frían junto a la cena. Sin remordimientos.

— ¿Anotaste la matricula del autobús noctambulo que me atropello? — mi voz sonó tan rasposa que tuve que tragar saliva. No la sentía seca, pero al parecer era lo contrario. Quise abrir mis ojos, pero la luz de algún sitio me llego directa. Auch.

— Oh Jimmy, no seas idiota.

_— ¡Licy!_

¿Otras dos voces? ¡Voces masculinas!

Escuche murmurar algo Licy, pero no importa, ¡alguien osaba acosar a mi hermanita!

De un tirón mi cuerpo esta erguido completamente y… ¡Oye, caí moribundo sobre una maldita roca! Ah, sí, mi hermanita y ciertos fulanos. Levante mi mirada, pero me arrepentí por supuesto, como no, ¡si mis padres veinticinco años jóvenes boquean como peces payaso!

Un minuto, mis padres jóvenes… en serio… en serio yo…

— ¡Estoy en el pasado!

Mi hermanita solo se golpea la frente con la palma. ¿Qué hice ahora?

* * *

><p>20 minutos antes de Jimmy:<p>

Licy reposaba en un sofá terciopelado de su sala común con una felicidad y maquiavélica sonrisa extrañamente balanceadas en sus facciones faciales. Merecer a la casa serpiente no le permitía exponer sus emociones bailando y brincando de un lado a otro, pero de que lo quería hacer, lo quería hacer.

¡Juntaría a sus padres!

Y por si aun no se diferencia, sí, Draco era "padre" y Harry "papá". _Esos viejos y sus prejuicios de Alfas-hombres de familia-no importa quién está abajo o arriba-adolescentes. _Se quejaba siempre_._

¿De qué estaba feliz? Oh sí, ¡juntaría a sus padres!

Bueno, no tanto –necesitaba que sus hermanos nacieran primero, y por desgracia se necesitaban de aquellas "madres" (¡Puaj! Agradecía poder evitar a Greengrass y Weasley) para eso –, pero sería un gran paso para el futuro y de eso estaba segura

— Aunque cuando me vean en un futuro — puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios con la mirada sabia —, darán el grito al cielo si me recuerdan.

Una risilla más salió de sus labios ¡Como daría todo por ver esas caras pálidas! Mira que pillar a tus padres de esa forma, no tiene precio

Siguió fantaseando un poco más; estaba esperando a Draco para seguir con su "Misión" junto a Harry, faltaba la mitad de tiempo para la hora acordada pero debían ir con elegancia y tranquilidad, pues ya que conocía a su padre y a sí misma, obvio la puntualidad era un factor "genético" entre los Potter _de_ Malfoy.

_A_ _excepción_ _de_ _Scorpius, Scorpius_ _termino sacando_ _ese_ _lado_ _Gryffindor_, _muy_ _pesar_ _de_ _padre._

— Licy. — la chica volteo ante el llamado y dio un brinco al notar quien era. Malfoy mantenía su rostro fríamente perfecto con una distancia prudente ante los demás

— En buena hora Draco — saludo Licy con esa sonrisilla que no daba buen augurio para quien la conociera. Lástima, Draco aun no la conocía — ¿Nos vamos?

Silencio. Licy no movía ni un pulgar de su sitio y Malfoy parecía estatua, viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Cosa que la puso nerviosa y pensar en un millón posibilidades ante la situación; la rubia pensó en _Legeremancia_, pero jamás llego aquel hechizo impertinente.

Sin embargo, esos ojos plateados donados por la luna, jamás se alejaron de los suyos cobardes-bailarines-heterocromáticos.

— ¿Draco? — casi corta el tono de su voz. Pero ante todo, debía resistir.

Sin respuesta y con la mirada encrucijada en ella. La chica podía fingir todo lo que quisiera en frialdad o valentía, pero ante esa mirada que jamás ha podido engañar… la veía difícil.

_¡Aun peor que aquella vez donde papá intento convencerlo con "ojitos de perrito" para invitar a los Weasley a una fiesta de Jimmy!_

_"— Ahora solo me dan ganas de tener un cachorro, Potter — contesto su_ _padre."_

Y así, los Weasley no fueron a comer hasta tres meses después.

Licy presentía mal augurio. Licy ya quería correr.

Correr, esconderse bajo una armadura dentro del bosque prohibido sumergida bajo el cuerpo del calamar gigante – ¡Sí existe! – y mandar a la misión muy a la lejana. Lamentablemente las reglas rutinarias y costumbres de su padre le impedían moverse ante su presencia y mostrar debilidad.

Sinceramente prefería a su papá, quien solo le pedía una sonrisa feliz.

Pero hela ahí, tan fría, tan pálida pero a la vez, sin sentimiento o causa… ¡como la frustraba!

A la goma con toda clase de comportamiento y ética, movió su peso a un lado y encorvo la espalda a causa del aire expulsado, ambos puños cerrados y pecho agitado

— ¡Malfoy!

¡Por Merlín, mínimo que le soltara un pellizco en su mejilla por tal vergonzoso acto! Pero no, no obtuvo eso: desanimada y un poco en shock, observo brevemente una angustia extrema cuando el rubio platinado junto las cejas y frunció los labios entre sorprendido y ofendido.

Draco llego con toda la intención de averiguar paso a paso si sus "TBT" (tonterías-blasfemias-teóricas. Sí, así las llamo) eran ciertas; planes, estrategias, trampas, ¡planeo todo!

Primera fase: Similitudes.

1 – Potter siempre se altera cuando lo observo, así que observar a Licy es imprescindible

2 – Reconocer sus ojos: ojos de Lily Evans = ojos nieta, Licy su-apellido-no-interesa.

3 – Comprobar su sonrisa (no, no ha observado la sonrisa de Potter a la ligera, pero en algún momento tener grabado de memoria su rostro, serviría. ¡No, no está mintiendo!)

Listo para el ataque, había salido preparado psicológicamente para cual sea el resultado. Aunque claro, el ya lo sabía: no tendría una cría con Potter, menos, otros cinco donde-sepa-carajos-estén.

Pero como no, siendo el Draco Lucios Malfoy, nuevo mortífago y con un futuro incierto, todo le salía mal.

Llego, la vio, lo saludo y directamente tacho la primera y segunda cosa de la lista; si esa sonrisa no era marca heredero de Godric, no sabía donde más la vería sino en el mismo Potty. Luego ese ojo izquierdo, maldito ojo izquierdo esmeralda que definitivamente, nada que ver con Greengrass. ¡DEMONIOS!

¡Pe-pero el cabello…! ¡Los, los, los labios rosas! ¡Manos finas, porte elegante, conducta noble, palabras concretas, usadas, articuladas perfectamente, pestañas alargadas y platinadas así como su metálico ojo izquierdo…! ¡Lord Oscuro vencería y…y… ¡Aunque no gane! El definitivamente o terminaba muerto o en Azkaban, y si bien le iba, con una condena de veinte años.

¿Verdad?

_¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con Potter! Además, si fuera también hija suya, ahora mismo diría…_

— ¡Malfoy! — ese puchero, ese brillo en los ojos que daban inseguridad pero a la vez tanta firmeza o los pequeños temblores en su cuerpo y la espantosa postura. También el hecho de que la capa le quedara una talla más grande, no ayudaba.

Mierda.

Vale. Coño. La vida.

¡Eso no le podía pasar a él! Al carajo con todo sus planes de descubrimiento. Definitivamente no quería saber cómo llego a estar compartiendo cama con Potter.

— Vámonos. — cortante y casi volando, camino por el pasillo a la salida de la sala común con una Licy desorientada.

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

* * *

><p>— ¿De qué me perdí?<p>

Harry fue ignorado olímpicamente por los dos rubios, quienes tenían sus brazos cruzados evadiendo sus miradas entre cejadas

Hace dos minutos exactos los lleva viendo de la misma manera. Llego y saludo a Licy –ni de coña saludaba hasta otra vida a la serpiente –, fue ignorado, insulto a Malfoy y fue ignorado. Dio un brinco, fue ignorado. Si no bailaba era porque no sabía, pero definitivamente quería ser tomado en cuenta, mínimo para ser insultado.

Draco permanecía firme, pero con una cara de los mil demonios que le hacía dudar sobre la encantadora sonrisa que mostro en el lago. Pero sobre todo llamo más su atención el jodido parentesco entre ambos, más si Licy volteaba al lado izquierdo contrario a Malfoy y solo mostrar el derecho, el platinado.

Totalmente traumático y sumándole al hecho de que ni Hermione pudo llegar a una conclusión exacta cuando se lo pregunto, Licy tenía que ser la hija de Malfoy o mínimo su pariente lejano.

Lástima que Potter, solo se da cuenta por ese lado del parentesco.

Harry arto del silencio, tomo medidas drásticas: interrumpirles en lo que sea que estén pensando

— ¿Ya empezamos a buscar… lo que sea que buscamos?

Sin respuesta, eso era definitivamente mala señal.

— ¿Licy?

La chica lo volteo a ver con una gélida mirada, que después de chasquear la lengua, se permitió cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo para tranquilizarse, para volver a abrirlos con un brillo decidido y una sonrisa alargada. No iba a permitir que las paranoias de Malfoy estropearan sus mejores momentos o inmiscuyeran en sus planes.

— Lo lamento Harry, tuve una crisis de rabia. _Je, je — _añadiéndole un bufido por parte del rubio varón

_Estos dos discutieron, y con los humores que se cargan ambos… _Harry no pudo evitar bailar los ojos a cada uno, razonando severamente si debía preguntar o no. Pero por la mirada tan oscura que le dio la serpiente mayor, supuso que la duda seria más sana

— ¿Ya tienen idea de donde comenzar? — hablo por primera vez el sujeto y Licy se puso una mano en el mentón

— El pantano, el bosque prohibido, la sala común… bah, supongo que la bibliote… — la chica fue interrumpida en medio de su parloteo, cuando un destello colorido se asomo entre los árboles llamando la atención de los pocos alumnos en esa parte de los jardines traseros.

Draco se extraño ya que reconocía esos destellos, Harry se preocupo y Licy palidece.

— Ese destello... — susurro la rubia en shock

— ¿_Ese_? — repitieron ambos varones obcervandola con la incógnita guardada en sus gestos. no dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Licy empezó a moverse de su lugar intranquila

— ¡Oh, no es cierto!

— ¡Licy!

la chica corrió rumbo al centro del bosque, calculando el lugar del destello. Los otros dos la seguían de cercas, pero entre rama y agujero terminaron por separarse de ella, dejandoles una extraña angustia, que solo uno entendía.

— ¡James. Lily. Cissy. Scorpius. Albus! — llamaba a los primeros que se le vinieron a la mente, mientras trotaba por todo el lugar de rama en rama.

Nadie le contestaba y eso le asustaba; ella por ser "de otra tierra" con diferente magia pudo viajar sin problemas y de tiempo indefinido según su hermana, sí alguien mas lo hacia, llevaría consecuencias graves. Y aunque llegaran a salvo, quien fuera quien haya ido, Licy solo podía rezar que no fuera alguien peor que ella sí Draco ya estaba en las ultimas de sus sospechas, eso rezaba.

Por esa razón entre el trote, casi pisa cierta cabeza rojiza y alborotada. _¡Ay no!_

— ¡No! — el grito fue mas chillón de lo que admitiría, pero logro que aquel bulto mostrara señales de vida.

¿Estaba vivo? Sí

¿Estaban jodidos? También

— ¿Anotaste la matricula del autobús noctambulo que me atropello? — y el nene todavía se da tiempo de bromear.

Licy no pudo omitir la sonrisa que le saco su hermano y agacharse a acariciar aquellos rizos rebeldes que decían por don quier "cabellera Potter". Ese era su tonto hermano mayor — Oh Jimmy, no seas idiota.

— ¿Licy? — la rubia volvió a erguirse con fuerza, mirando espantada a los dos chicos que tenia en frente y ya no la miraban a ella.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry, Draco! — los mencionados no dijeron nada, no despegaban la vista asombrosa de aquel cuerpo que se levanto como resorte dejando en claro su estatura y porte.

Alto, tez clara, ojos de un celeste demasiado brillante y un castaño rojizo -no chillón ni a lo anaranjado tipo Weasley- con pecas indiscutibles en sus mejillas. Lo que Harry noto eran las ropas igual de descoloridas y extrañas como las de Licy en su primer día, aparte de desgastadas.

Mientras James era admirado, el se admiro de estar frente a sus padres, tanto, que se olvido de su misma imprudencia

— ¡Estoy en el pasado! — abrazo a su hermana, la zangoloteo y el mismo brincaba en su sitio feliz de la vida, sin notar que otros tres perdían el alma.

— ¿Y tú eres? — como buen gryffindor Harry no soporto su curiosidad y recibió como respuesta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un escalofrió. Eran sus delirios o, ¿el nuevo se parecía a su padre?

James pensaba mentir un poco, no quería (no sabia) que se enteraran de quien era, pero lamentablemente (Licy se dio cuenta mientras se mordía las uñas nerviosa) Draco encajo todo el rompecabezas más un error

Con la mirada gélida y el peor tono de repulsión, barreo de arriba a abajo al pelirrojo

— James, su hermano mayor. — dio media vuelta y comenzó a volver al castillo.

Harry abrió los ojos espantado, pero fue el único que se quedo donde estaba. James comprendió, que llego tarde y que de nada sirvió el hechizo que le puso a Licy, la muy mensa seguro y fue tan obvia con sus gestos.

Ademas, conociendo a su padre, encajo mal su presencia

"pelirrojo + alto + ojos azules + pecas = hijo de Potter y comadreja menor.

Conclusión: Potter se casa. "Potter y Malfoy" no existirá"

Segurito y fue lo primero que pensó ¡No era su culpa! Fue de su papá y de escoger a Ginevra Weasley como su madre.

Miro a su hermanita y con una mirada llena de reproche, ella salio despiadada tras el rubio que trotaba demasiado rápido y ni parecía. Él se quedaría con su padre, que seguro, no fue más allá de "me voy a casar"

Sí, aveces a él tambien le podían salir "genes" Malfoy, rodar los ojos y murmurar con fastidio

— Puff, Potter.

* * *

><p>NOTA: Lamento no haber publicado la otra semana. Sinceramente, no tengo excusa y no mentiré.<p>

NOTA 2: solo faltan dos capítulos y el epílogo ^-^

*Intransigente?: en tiempos arcaicos a la mujer se le daba el apellido del esposo, ¿no? (Eje) Catalina Heraldo de Lara. Pues los hijos se hacían llamar (Eje) "Luis López _de_ Carbajal" o "Luis Manrique y Arellano" siempre y cuando, fuese de son importante. No siempre. Pero en este caso que el apellido del papá (Harry) valla antes que el de la madre (Draco) se vuelve confuso porque debería ser al revés en una jerarquía. Resumen: Malfoy no debería de ir, pero le vale gorro XD

kochan: jamás reaccionaran, son idiotas de nacimiento. Descuida, planeo dejar que disfrute más de su vida la pequeña rubia xD

Gast: Lloraras xD

Sasuhina: Y yo creyendo que los hacia eternos ;-;

Sakura-Selene

¡GRACIAS POR DEJAR RR!

ATTE: codificacion terminada, L4 desconectada


End file.
